Sus ojos
by AhrielS
Summary: AU Swan Queen. "Emma no pudo evitar quedarse mirando a Regina, era… preciosa, pelo negro, piel de porcelana, labios rojos y ojos oscuros, oscurísimos."
1. Me llamo Emma Swan

\- Hola, me llamo Emma Swan. Vengo de Tallahassee… - Emma miró de reojo al profesor. La verdad es que no sabía qué esperaban que dijera cada vez que empezaba un nuevo instituto.

El señor Gold, profesor de Química, entendió que su alumna no sabía qué más decir, por lo que hizo un gesto para que se sentara.

\- Bienvenida Emma. Te vas a sentar en ese asiento libre al lado de Ruby – el profesor señaló a una chica morena con reflejos rojos que parecía más dormida que despierta. A su lado había un pupitre vacío.

Emma se sentó en el asiento que le habían indicado y miró a su compañera con la intención de presentarse, pero Ruby ni siquiera le dirigió la más mínima mirada.

Pasadas las tres primeras horas de clase tocó el recreo. Emma se dirigió sola hacia un banco y mientras tomaba su sándwich, vio que Ruby se acercaba acompañada de otra chica con el pelo castaño y piel clara.

\- Emma, ¿verdad? Yo soy Belle. Perdona que Ruby haya sido tan antipática, suele ser más agradable con las personas nuevas, pero hoy tiene un mal día.

\- Sí, lo siento. Gold no me cae nada bien y el primer día de clase siempre estoy de mal humor.

Emma les dijo que no pasaba nada y las invitó a sentarse con ella, cosa que hicieron y la rubia agradeció enormemente. Pese a la mala primera impresión que le había dado Ruby, resultó que la chica era muy amable, al igual que Belle. Le contaron a Emma que se habían conocido en la guardería y desde entonces habían estado juntas. Eran dos amigas muy parecidas y a la vez muy diferentes, ambas eran simpáticas y atentas, pero Ruby era más alocada y Belle más comedida.

\- A Belle le gusta el señor Gold. Dice que bajo esa apariencia de ser despreciable tiene que haber un buen hombre atormentado.

\- Calla Ruby. Lo que pasa es que a ti te gustan sólo los guapos y no quieres ver más allá de lo físico. – Belle se giró hacia Emma – cuando te guste algún chico, date prisa, que Ruby es una loba depredadora. - Emma rió con las ocurrencias de las chicas.

Cuando ya había sonado la alarma que anunciaba el final del descanso, una chica alta de melena ondulada y ojos penetrantes se acercó a ellas.

\- Belle, Ruby y… tú. – La chica miró curiosa a Emma y a ésta no le sonaba verla en su clase – estáis invitadas el viernes a la fiesta de inicio de curso en mi casa. Ya sabéis dónde es. A las 9. Y sin más se alejó.

De camino al aula, Ruby y Belle le contaron a Emma que aquella chica se llamaba Zelena Mills, era de las más populares del instituto y asistía al último curso, uno superior al de ellas. Le dijeron que su hermana, Regina, estaba en su clase. Siempre organizaban una fiesta al principio del curso e invitaban a muchísima gente y aunque ni Belle ni Ruby eran amigas de Zelena o Regina, mantenían una relación cordial con las dos y siempre eran invitadas a sus fiestas.

\- Mira Emma – llamó Ruby su atención – ésa es Regina, la hermana de Zelena. Belle dice que yo soy una loba, pero a Regina hay quien la llama Evil Queen porque es capaz de fusilar con la mirada a todos los que le caen mal. Hasta el año pasado tenía un novio, Daniel, que desapareció misteriosamente y desde entonces corren rumores de que él la engañó y ella le arrancó el corazón – Ruby rió -. No habla demasiado y creo que sólo la conocen bien en su familia y Kathryn - Emma siguió la dirección que apuntaba el dedo de su nueva amiga. Al final de la clase estaban sentadas dos chicas, una morena y otra rubia. – Regina es la morena y la rubia se llama Kathryn, su inseparable amiga. – Emma no pudo evitar quedarse mirando a Regina, era… preciosa, pelo negro, piel de porcelana, labios rojos, ojos oscuros, oscurísimos. Quedó paralizada hasta que Ruby le dio un codazo, que la devolvió a la realidad.

Pasaron los días y llegó el viernes. Emma ya consideraba amigas a Belle y Ruby, se sentía afortunada de poder decir que se había integrado en esa pareja de amigas. Emma les había contado un poco de su vida, les había confesado que era huérfana y que estaba en Storybrooke porque una pareja, David y Mary Margaret, la habían adoptado con 16 años, cuando ya pensaba que nadie se haría cargo de ella por ser demasiado mayor, pero aquella pareja la había tratado como a su propia hija.

\- Emma, ¡no te olvides! A las 8 te paso a recoger para ir a casa de Ruby para terminar de prepararnos e ir juntas a la fiesta.

\- Y recuerda llevar el mejor vestido que tengas, que hoy ligamos seguro.

Ruby vivía con su abuela, que era la dueña de una cafetería muy conocida, "Granny's", y se situaba cerca de la casa de los Mills. Por su parte, Belle vivía con su padre cerca de su propia casa.

Eran las 7.30 y Emma ya estaba preparada esperando a que Belle pasara a buscarla. Se había sentado en el salón de su casa, donde estaba Mary Margaret leyendo. La mujer se esforzaba muchísimo en que Emma se sintiera a gusto, pero la chica aún se sentía un poco incómoda, pues no estaba acostumbrada a que la trataran con tanto cariño y no podía evitar pensar que, tal y como había pasado todas las veces que la habían acogido anteriormente, Mary Margaret y David la devolverían al sistema en cuanto vieran que no era una chica perfecta.

\- ¿Cogiste tu móvil y dinero? Recuerda que si quieres que te vayamos a buscar sea la hora que sea, nos llamas y vamos para allá.

\- No te preocupes Mary Margaret, Ruby dice que nos podemos quedar en su casa y si no, ya me buscaré yo la vida.

\- Emma, estando con nosotros no te tienes que buscar la vida, para eso estamos nosotros. Tú preocúpate en pasártelo bien y cuando estés de vuelta en casa de Ruby mándame un WhatsApp para quedarnos tranquilos.

David Nolan y Mary Margaret Blanchard formaban una pareja de película, eran la versión real de las parejas entre una princesa y un príncipe azul de las películas Disney. Ella era maestra y él trabajaba en una protectora de animales. Estaban ahorrando para casarse, pues llevaban juntos varios años. Habían intentado tener hijos, pero la fortuna no les había sonreído en ese sentido y al decidirse por adoptar vieron el historial de Emma. No sabían por qué, pero los dos se enamoraron de ella pese a su conflictivo currículo de pequeños delitos y múltiples huídas de las casa de acogida y de los Servicios Sociales. Sin embargo, ellos estaban convencidos de que lo único que le hacía falta era una familia que la quisiera, la comprendiera y la ayudara a superar sus problemas, por lo que la habían acogido a principios de verano y la habían adoptado definitivamente al inicio de septiembre. Emma se había adaptado bien, poco a poco, y aunque todavía faltaba mucho para considerarse integrada en la familia, David y Mary Margaret habían conseguido que se sintiera bien por primera vez en su vida y no quisiera huir.

De repente alguien tocó la puerta. Era Belle. Las dos jóvenes se fueron hacia la casa de Ruby, no sin antes recibir el recordatorio de Mary Margaret de que la avisara cuando estuvieran de vuelta de la fiesta.

En casa de Ruby las tres jóvenes se vistieron. Belle llevaba un sencillo vestido azul celeste, bastante recatado para el gusto de Ruby; mientras que Ruby se había puesto un vestido negro ajustado que resaltaba cada una de sus curvas y le hacía las piernas aún más largas. Emma, por su parte, vestía un vestido rojo también ajustado. Ruby dio su visto bueno al vestido de la rubia, pero aprovechó para bajarle un poco el escote y subirle la falda.

\- Ahora falta el maquillaje.

\- Yo prefiero no maquillarme mucho, así estoy bien – rechazó Emma.

\- Vale, pero al menos quítate esa coleta y suéltate el pelo. - Emma obedeció y dejó caer su ondulada melena. – Muy bien, aprobada.

Cuando las tres estaban listas, partieron hacia la casa de Zelena y Regina Mills. Al llegar, tocaron la puerta y la propia Zelena les abrió y las guio hasta un patio trasero enorme, en el que había varias barras con bebidas y comida y la música resonaba a más decibelios de los permitidos por la ley.

\- Bueno, chicas, como siempre, sólo hay dos normas: sólo se puede entrar en la casa para ir al baño y está totalmente prohibido aburrirse. – Sin más, Zelena les dio un vaso a cada una y se dirigió a hacer de anfitrionas de otros invitados.

Las chicas decidieron que antes de bailar necesitaban una copa, por lo que se acercaron a una barra y cada una se sirvió un vaso de lo que encontraron. Emma no quería beber demasiado, aún era nueva allí y prefería no llamar mucho la atención. Sin embargo, Ruby y Belle querían una fiesta legendaria y sus vasos se vaciaban a una velocidad mucho más elevada. Se adentraron en la pista y pronto se vieron rodeadas de varios chicos. A Emma le tocó bailar con un chico moreno, con barba, muy guapo, se llamaba Killian Jones. Sus dos amigas estaban ocupadas con sus respectivos chicos, así que Emma estuvo bailando gran parte de la noche con Killiam. Cuando éste le sugirió salir de allí, Emma lo siguió. Fueron hasta una esquina del jardín de la casa donde el chico pensaba que estarían solos. Pero Emma pudo ver a Regina discutiendo con un chico, que hacía unos grandes aspavientos y parecía bastante borracho, aunque la morena supo cómo conseguir que se calmara y se fuera de allí. Killiam, por su parte, ignoró la presencia de más gente y se acercó a Emma, que se dio cuenta de las intenciones del joven.

\- Killiam, creo que no… Esto… ¿No te apetece hablar?

\- ¿Hablar? Podemos hablar mañana – y se agachó agarrando a Emma e intentando besarla, mientras ésta intentaba apartarse.

\- ¡JONES! - Había sido Regina, que había llamado a Killian gritándole. Se acercó rápidamente y separó a Emma del chico. – Deberías aprender que no es no, y ahora lárgate.

Cuando Killiam se alejó, Regina miró fijamente a Emma, estaban a medio metro de distancia y la rubia se perdió en sus oscuros ojos, los más oscuros y misteriosos que había visto en su vida, pero cuando quiso reaccionar, Regina se dio la vuelta dispuesta a volver a la fiesta.

\- Gracias.

\- De nada. – Regina respondió sin darse la vuelta y se perdió entre la gente.

Emma se quedó paralizada unos segundos viendo a la anfitriona entre sus invitados. Decidió seguirla, corrió hasta alcanzarla y le cogió de la muñeca, consiguiendo que se diera la vuelta para mirarla.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó Regina gritando para que se la escuchara por encima de la música.

\- Darte las gracias.

\- Ya los has hecho.

\- Por favor, ¿podemos hablar? – Emma puso una cara suplicante. No sabía por qué, pero quería hablar con esa mujer. La intrigaba lo que veía en sus profundos ojos. Regina hizo un gesto con la cabeza e hizo que Emma la siguiera hasta el interior de la casa. – Zelena dijo que está prohibido entrar en la casa salvo para ir al baño.

\- Estoy en mi casa, créeme que esa regla no se aplica a mí y a quien está conmigo. - Fueron hasta la cocina, donde Regina se sirvió un vaso de agua y le ofreció otro a Emma. – Bueno, ¿qué quieres hablar?

\- Bueno… Soy Emma – dijo la rubia sonriendo. Ahora no le parecía nada buena idea haberle pedido a Regina que hablaran.

\- Lo sé, estás en mi clase, te presentaste en la clase del señor Gold el lunes. Yo soy Regina, aunque supongo que tus amigas Ruby y Belle te lo habrán dicho cuando mi hermana os invitó a la fiesta.

\- Sí, algo me habían dicho… - Emma miró a su vaso de agua, no sabía qué decir - ¿quién era el chico con el que estabas discutiendo? No me suena de clase.

\- ¿Robin? Es un chico de la clase de Zelena. – Regina no parecía dispuesta a dar más información de la que le exigía Emma.

\- Y bueno… ¿por qué estabais discutiendo? Si se puede saber…

\- Emma, querida, no es por ser maleducada, pero no es de tu incumbencia.

\- Claro, perdona… Yo… No sé por qué he dicho eso, siento haberte molestado. Sólo que tú me libraste de Killiam y bueno, sólo intento… Nada, perdona, yo… Me vuelvo a la fiesta.

La rubia se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina.

\- Perdona, he sido demasiado tajante. Es que me ha puesto de mal humor. Es el ex novio de Zelena y ahora está intentando ligar conmigo. Normalmente no se me acerca porque estoy con mi hermana o con mi amiga Kathryn, pero hoy Zelena está ocupada y Kathryn se tuvo que ir pronto. Cuando consigue acercarse suele ponerse muy pasado y si encima está borracho es peor aún. Además, ver a Killiam haciendo de las suyas también me ha puesto de mal humor. Si me lo permites, no te acerques mucho a él, es un impresentable.

Emma la miró y ahí estaban otra vez, esos ojos que escondían un mundo.

* * *

 **Aquí estoy con un nuevo proyecto. No tendrá muchos capítulos, entre 5 y 10 seguramente. Si tenéis alguna sugerencia, las ideas de otra gente siempre son una inspiración. Espero que os guste y muchísimas gracias por leer.**


	2. Señorita Swan

_Emma la miró y ahí estaban otra vez, esos ojos que escondían un mundo._

\- ¿Emma? ¿Estás bien? – La rubia se había quedado como hipnotizada mirando a Regina, no sabría decir cuánto tiempo estuvo perdida en esa mirada - ¿Has bebido demasiado?

\- No, no. Sólo que… debería buscar a mis amigas, hoy me quedo en casa de Ruby y no debería perderla de vista.

Las dos jóvenes se encaminaron de nuevo al jardín. Emma miraba de reojo a Regina, que parecía seria. Le habría encantado quedarse sentada en aquella cocina hablando, descubriendo los secretos de Regina o simplemente hablando del tiempo.

Regina la acompañó hasta encontrar a Ruby y Belle. Ésta última corrió hacia ella y la abrazó. Ruby, sin embargo, estaba ocupada con un chico.

\- ¡Emma! ¿Dónde estabas? Oops, hola Regina jajaja. Emma, ¡te has perdido! Es una fiesta increíble Regina, ¡increíble! – Belle se encontraba claramente afectada por el alcohol y apenas se la entendía al hablar.

\- Hola, Belle. Me alegro de que te lo estés pasando bien. Adiós, Emma. – La joven Mills se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse entre la multitud.

\- Regina, espera. – Emma se acercó – ha sido un placer conocerte. Quizás podríamos… quedar y seguir hablando.

\- A lo mejor he sido demasiado cercana, culpa mía, pero no se confunda, señorita Swan, no somos amigas.

Emma se quedó plasmada, no se esperaba esa actitud y se quedó paralizada mientras veía cómo Regina seguía su camino hacia la otra punta del jardín. El mismo hecho de que la tratara de usted y con ese "señorita Swan" implicaba una barrera nueva. Belle se acercó a ella y comenzó a bailar, por lo que Emma decidió hacer como si nada y continuar con la fiesta, aunque no le apeteciera especialmente. Se preguntaba si había hecho algo malo. Desde el principio había notado que Regina no es una persona fácil para coger confianza, pero no consideraba haber hecho nada que molestara a su compañera.

Apenas dos horas más tarde, Ruby ya se había separado de su conquista y las tres chicas se dirigían a su casa. Ruby y Belle estaban cansadas a causa de la bebida, mientras que Emma seguía pensando en lo que había pasado horas atrás con Regina, por lo que las tres habían acordado sin palabras que se irían a dormir y ya hablarían al día siguiente. Emma envió un WhatsApp a Mary Margaret informándole de que ya habían vuelto de la fiesta y se acostó.

Al día siguiente, cuando Emma despertó pudo ver que sus dos amigas ya se habían despertado. Belle estaba acostada en la cama leyendo y Ruby estaba en el baño lavándose la cara.

\- Buenos días, bella durmiente – saludó sonriente Belle. Estábamos esperando a que despertaras para bajar a desayunar a la cafetería de Granny's. Ruby está de resaca, no le hables mucho hasta que coma algo.

Se vistieron y bajaron un piso hasta la cafetería, pues la casa se situaba justo encima. Entraron al local y se sentaron en una mesa al lado de la puerta y en seguida se acercó una anciana con cara adorable.

\- Buenos días Belle, Ruby. Tú debes ser Emma, mi nieta me ha hablado mucho de ti, es un placer conocerte por fin. ¿Qué queréis que os traiga?

\- Quiero un café y un dónut.

\- Yo otro café un sándwich.

\- Yo no he traído dinero… - dijo Emma avergonzada.

\- Tranquila, Emma, invita la casa.

\- Entonces un café y dónut. Muchas gracias.

No habían pasado 5 minutos cuando las tres jóvenes tenían sobre la mesa lo que habían pedido. Desayunaron en silencio, hasta que volvieron a ser personas después de haberse tomado cada una su café.

\- Bueno, ¿qué? Gran fiesta la de anoche, ¿eh? – Rio Ruby – Os vi a las dos muy acarameladitas con unos chicos, contadme – alzó las cejas, con cara picarona.

\- Yo no tengo nada que contar, sólo estuve bailando con Will. Pero Emma si desapareció un buen rato con Killiam – dos pares de ojos se giraron para mirar a Emma, que rápidamente enrojeció.

\- Killiam… No pasó nada con él. Me llevó a un lugar donde no había nadie e intentó besarme, pero yo no quise. Luego… bueno, da igual. Contad vosotras. ¿Quién es ese tal Will? ¿Y el chico con el que estabas tú, Ruby?

\- Yo estaba con Peter, un chico con el que me lío de cuando en cuando. - Ruby amplió su sonrisa y miró inquisitivamente a Belle. - Mira, Emma. Will es un chico que le gusta a Belle. Es un año mayor, está en la clase de Zelena. Hasta ahora Belle se conformaba con verlo pasar, pero parece que anoche sacó sus garras.

\- Tranquila Rubs, aquí la de las garras eres tú. Yo sólo bailé con Will y bueno… me ha invitado a salir esta noche – Belle sonrió tímidamente. – Por cierto, Emma, ¿qué pasó con Regina? Te vi hablando con ella anoche, ¿verdad? ¿O el alcohol me hacía ver cosas que no eran?

\- Emmm sí, sí hablamos un poco. Pero pasó algo raro. Cuando me fui con Killiam y éste intentó besarme, yo le dije que no y se puso pesado. Gracias a que Regina estaba por allí y consiguió que se fuera. Luego fuimos a la cocina de la casa y hablamos un poco y parecía simpática. Pero cuando me fui a despedir de ella, fue como si fuera una completa desconocida.

\- Shhhh, mirad quienes acaban de entrar.

De repente la puerta de la cafetería se abrió y entró una mujer alta, morena, con semblante serio y porte autoritario. Siguiéndola a ella iban Zelena y Regina. La más joven vio a Emma y sus amigas, clavó su mirada en la rubia y sin más gesto que ese, siguió a su madre. Zelena, por su parte, miró a su alrededor y vio a las tres amigas, acercándose a saludarlas.

\- Ey chicas. ¿Qué tal la fiesta anoche? ¿Os lo pasasteis bien? Ya me han llegado rumores de tuvisteis éxito – Zelena les guiñó un ojo y corrió a sentarse junto con su madre y su hermana.

\- ¿Veis? Ni siquiera ha saludado. ¿Cuál es su problema? – Emma estaba frustrada. No entendía que la noche anterior hubiesen hablado y ahora Regina ni siquiera fuera capaz saludar, aunque fuera con un gesto de la cabeza. Si no fuera porque la miró directamente a los ojos, Emma creería era invisible.

\- Emma, ¿recuerdas su apodo? Evil Queen. No creo que sea mala persona, pero es muy reservada y muy seria. Da gracias a que ayer te salvó de Killiam, en lugar de dejarte a tu suerte.

\- Y da más gracias aún de que Regina no te haya quitado el corazón cuando te llevó a su cocina. - Tanto Ruby como Belle rieron la ocurrencia de la morena, pero pese a hacer bromas al respecto, las dos habían bajado el volumen de su voz y miraban de vez en cuando para comprobar que la familia Mills no las había escuchado. – Esa mujer es su madre, Cora Mills, es la alcaldesa de Storybrooke. Por lo que me ha contado mi abuela, es muy buena alcaldesa, nadie tiene quejas de ella y por eso lleva muchos años en el cargo, pero su capacidad de socializarse es igual que el de Regina, nulo. Sólo se le conocen un par de amigas y no es que se sepa mucho más de su vida privada.

\- ¿Y el padre?

Belle y Ruby se miraron y permanecieron en silencio varios segundos. Esta vez fue Bella la que tomó la palabra.

\- Su padre murió hace unos años. Henry Mills. Era muy querido por la gente del pueblo, era médico. Nunca se supo por qué se murió, la señora Mills nunca dio información al respecto.

\- Vale, ahora yo te contaré la versión no oficial. Las malas lenguas dicen que la señora Mills lo asesinó.

\- Ruby, no digas eso. A la gente le gusta mucho hablar y cuando el señor Mills murió, él y la señora Mills se estaban divorciando. Por eso a la gente le gusta hablar de más.

Emma miró hacia Regina, que se había sentado de espaldas a las amigas. Pudo ver a la señora Mills muy seria, mientras que Zelena no paraba de hablar. Las otras dos jóvenes miraron en la misma dirección.

\- Parece que la única normal es Zelena, ¿verdad? Pues tampoco te acerques demasiado, le gusta mucho alardear y presumir. Por eso invitó a tanta gente anoche, para poder decir que celebró la mejor fiesta de inicio de curso. Se compara siempre con Regina, no se llevan muy bien. Mira, hay un chico, Robin, que era novio de Zelena, pero él la dejó y ahora él está intentando ligar con Regina. Zelena se muere de envidia.

\- Regina no quiere nada con él.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Tanto Belle como Ruby se sorprendieron de que Emma tuviera información de la que ella carecía.

\- Regina me lo dijo anoche.

\- ¿¡Qué!? – Sus dos amigas hablaron a la vez. – Entonces es verdad que hablaste con Regina.

\- Sí, aunque tampoco hablamos mucho más.

\- Cuéntanos, no te guardes lo que sabes. Eres la primera persona, sin contar a Kathryn, que ha conseguido que Regina le cuente algo de su vida.

\- No hablamos más. Me dijo eso y después me fui a buscaros. – Lo que decía Emma era cierto, pero por lo poco que conocía a Regina de lo que le habían contado sus amigas, sabía que la morena era una persona muy reservada que valoraría que no contasen nada de ella, por lo que no hubiese dicho nada más aunque lo hubiera sabido. – Oye, y su amiga Kathryn, ¿también es así de… "especial"? – La rubia hizo las comillas en el aire.

\- No, para nada. Kathryn es muy simpática. Nadie entiende cómo es que ella y Regina son tan amigas.

Tras el desayuno, cada una de las chicas se fue a su casa. Al llegar a la suya, Mary Margaret y David recibieron a Emma animadamente. Le propusieron ir por la tarde a los establos del pueblo para enseñar a la adolescente. La pareja tenía un caballo cada uno y les gustaba mucho montar, pero nunca habían llevado a Emma para que aprendiera. Aunque a Emma eso de los caballos le daba bastante respeto pensó que era una buena oportunidad para hacer algo diferente y en familia. David y Mary Margaret se merecían, con creces, que ella intentara llevarse bien con los caballos y pusiera todo su empeño en aprender a montar.

Ya llevaban unas horas en los establos y parecía que Emma manejaba más o menos el caballo de David. El de éste era más tranquilo, por lo que fue el único al que Emma se atrevió a subir sola. Sin embargo, cuando ya Mary Margaret se había bajado de su caballo y Emma se dirigía, aún montada, a dejar el caballo en el establo, un coche cerca de allí hizo un ruido muy fuerte y extraño, lo que hizo que el caballo de Emma saliera corriendo en dirección apuesta a los establos. Emma sólo pudo agarrarse a la crin del animal y gritar pidiendo ayuda. Mientras Mary Margaret volvía a recuperar su caballo para ir en busca de Emma, otro jinete salió al galope detrás de la rubia. Pronto lo alcanzó, cuando ya Emma estaba a punto de caer, y consiguió que el caballo se calmara. Se bajó del suyo propio y ayudó a la joven a descender de forma segura. Cuando ya Emma pisó tierra firme, levantó la cabeza y miró a la dueña de la mano que aún la sujetaba.

\- Regina.

\- Señorita Swan.

* * *

 **Segundo capi. Las cosas van algo lentas porque estoy intentando limitarme únicamente a lo que ve y siente Emma, por lo que conocer a Regina va a ser complicado. Pero avanzaremos en la historia, lo prometo. Muchas gracias por leer y espero que os guste =)**


	3. Nunca me ha gustado una chica

_Cuando ya Emma pisó tierra firme, levantó la cabeza y miró a la dueña de la mano que aún la sujetaba._

 _\- Regina._

 _\- Señorita Swan._

* * *

\- ¿Está bien, señorita Swan?

\- Sí, eso creo, un poco nerviosa, pero no me ha pasado nada.

\- No debería montar sin supervisión si aún no sabe. Y si no me equivoco, este caballo es del señor Nolan.

\- Sí, es el caballo de David, mi… mi padre adoptivo.

Si a Regina le había sorprendido esa noticia, lo disimuló totalmente.

\- Vamos de vuelta a los establos, ya es tarde.

\- Ve tú delante, yo iré caminando, no me atrevo a volver a subir.

\- No diga tonterías, señorita Swan, no la voy a dejar aquí sola con un caballo que no controla y cuando está a punto de anochecer. Suba conmigo, siéntese detrás de mí y llevaremos su caballo por las riendas.

Emma no se esperaba ese ofrecimiento, pero no lo rechazó, todo lo contrario. Se dio prisa en subir antes de que Regina se arrepintiera. La silla de montar no era muy larga, pero cabían las dos sentadas, aunque bastante apretadas. Emma aprovechó para pasar sus manos por la cintura de Regina.

\- Espero que no te moleste que te agarre, no me quiero caer.

\- No pasa nada. – Respondió Regina secamente.

Pese a estar en pleno campo y haber estado con animales toda la tarde, Emma pudo percibir el olor de Regina. Un ligero olor dulce, como a manzana, que se desprendía de su pelo. Emma estuvo segura de que, al igual que sus ojos, no podría olvidar su olor.

Cuando ya estaban de vuelta y casi llegando a los establos, vieron a Mary Margaret que cabalgada rápidamente hacia a ellas. Al lado de los establos estaba un David que parecía muy consternado.

\- Dios, Emma, ¡qué susto! ¿Estás bien? – Su padre la abrazó mientras la ayudaba a bajar del caballo.

\- Sí, David. Regina me alcanzó no muy lejos y pudo tranquilizar al caballo. Estoy bien gracias a ella.

David y Mary Margaret miraron con ojos vidriosos a la morena y le agradecieron el gesto.

\- No ha sido nada. Que tengan buena noche. Nos vemos en clase, señorita Swan.

\- Hasta el lunes, Regina.

El resto del fin de semana fue tranquilo. Emma aprovechó para pasear por Storybrooke junto a sus padres adoptivos. Llevaba allí todo el verano, pero apenas habían salido a conocer el pueblo. David y Mary Margaret decían que no querían que todo el mundo creyera que la habían adoptado antes de hacerlo de verdad, para no llevarse una desilusión mayor si al final no se llevaba a cabo tal adopción. Pero como ya todos los papeles estaban arreglados y eran los padres legales de Emma, ya no se preocupaban. Al contrario, cada vez que se encontraban con algún conocido que se paraba a saludarlos, ellos presentaban orgullosos a Emma como su hija.

El lunes por la mañana Emma llegó al instituto antes de las 8 y se encontró con sus amigas y hablaron un poco sobre el fin de semana. Sin embargo, a quien ella buscaba era a Regina, pues con los nervios del momento no le había agradecido que la ayudara en el incidente con el caballo. Además, creía que sería una buena ocasión para entablar algo de conversación. Antes de que sonara el timbre, Emma entró en clase y dirigió su mirada al pupitre de Regina, donde estaba la chica a la que estaba buscando. A su lado estaba ya sentada su amiga. Eso no detuvo a Emma, si había más gente delante Regina no podría ser muy cortante.

\- Hola, Regina. Quería darte las gracias por lo del otro día.

\- Hola, señorita Swan. No tiene nada que agradecerme. Simplemente no vuelva a hacer ninguna locura.

Kathryn, que estaba escuchando la conversación, decidió presentarse.

\- Emma, hola, soy Kathryn, amiga del alma de Regina, ¿verdad, Regi? – Kathryn sonrió alegremente a Emma y le dio un cariñoso codazo a Regina, quien la fusiló con la mirada.

\- Sabes que no soporto que me llames así.

\- Bueno, ¿y qué pasó el otro día? – Preguntó mirando a la otra rubia, consciente de que su amiga no contestaría o le diría una bordería.

\- Eh… bueno, que estábamos en los establos, mi caballo enloqueció y si no llega a ser por Regina, no estaría aquí contándolo. Fue cabalgando detrás de mí y consiguió ayudarme.

\- Vaya, vaya, Regina. Ahora eres la salvadora de Storybrooke.

A Regina aquella conversación no le estaba gustando nada. Adoraba a su amiga, pero no se sentía a gusto cuando alguien más intentaba hablar con ellas. No le gustaba que la gente se entrometiera en su vida. Afortunadamente para ella, sonó el timbre y el señor Gold entró en clase, mandando a sentar a todos los alumnos.

Al sonar el timbre que indicaba la hora del descanso, Emma le dijo a Ruby que se veían directamente en el banco del que ya se habían adueñado. La rubia, en lugar de salir al patio, caminó hasta el asiento de Regina y Kathryn. Mientras que la segunda sonrió, la primera la miró como si estuviese molesta.

\- Regina, por favor, ¿podemos hablar un momento?

Ante esto, Kathryn le dijo a Regina que la esperaba en el patio y que no tuviera prisa, para que su amiga no tuviera la oportunidad de decirle a Emma que la estaban esperando.

\- Dígame, señorita Swan. No me entretenga mucho, quiero aprovechar mi descanso.

\- En primer lugar, me has salvado ya dos veces. Puedes tutearme, como al principio. Me llamo Emma.

\- Mire, señorita Swan, no tengo tiem – Emma la interrumpió con gestos y le cogió cuidadosamente un brazo.

\- Llámame Emma – a la rubia le pareció que los ojos de Regina se suavizaban – Por favor.

\- De acuerdo, EM-MA – hizo énfasis en el nombre.

\- Bien – Emma sonrió satisfecha.

\- ¿Algo más? – la Mills ya estaba dispuesta a irse, pero Emma continuó hablando.

\- Dime qué hice en la fiesta de tu casa para que pasar de ser Emma a ser señorita Swan.

Regina resopló. No quería hablar, no le apetecía estar allí.

\- Mire, señorita… Mira, Emma, no pasó nada. Simplemente no debí haberte tratado de tú tan pronto. Por eso corregí mi error. Punto.

\- Regina, no me mientas. Tengo un súper poder, sé cuando me están mintiendo. – Sonrió de lado, segura de sí misma. – Además, hablamos un poco en tu fiesta y ahora casi que me haces la ley del silencio.

\- ¿Y eso no te hace pensar que no quiero hablar contigo? – Con eso, Regina dio por finalizada la conversación y salió al patio. Buscó a su amiga y evitó a Emma durante el resto del recreo.

Emma, por su parte, se acercó a sus amigas y les contó bien lo que había pasado el fin de semana y su conversación con Regina.

\- Emma, ¿te gusta Regina? – Belle preguntó inocentemente.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! Claro que no. No, no, por supuesto que no. Me gustan los chicos. – Emma rechazó esa posibilidad completamente, no le gustaban las mujeres y mucho menos Regina.

\- ¿Entonces por qué esa obsesión con Regina?

\- Emma, sabes que no pasa nada. No nos importa si te gustan las mujeres. A mí no me gustan, pero si un día Belle se deja liar, no me importaría probar – rio Ruby, mirando coqueta a su amiga castaña, que también rio la ocurrencia.

\- Anda Ruby, si te gusta más un hombre que comer.

\- Sí, pero no pasa nada por experimentar un poco jaja.

Las tres chicas se rieron. Las tres sabían que aquello era broma, pero Emma se quedó un poco pensativa. Sus dos compañeras se dieron cuenta de ello.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Emms?

\- ¿Me prometéis que esto no va a salir de aquí? - Belle y Ruby hicieron un gesto como que se cerraban los labios con un candado y tiraban la llave. – No sé si me gusta Regina, pero sí que hay algo que me atrae de ella. – Sus amigas abrieron los ojos ansiosas por saber y la instaron a que continuara – Tiene unos ojos… cuando me mira fijamente, siento que me desnuda. Desde la primera vez que me crucé con sus ojos no puedo dejar de pensar en su mirada.

\- ¡Nos has salido poeta!

\- Ruby, no seas idiota.

\- Perdona, perdona. Pero, entonces, ¿te gustan las mujeres? ¿Eres lesbiana?

\- No, nunca me ha gustado una chica. Creo que es la primera vez que me pasa algo así, chico o chica. En Talahassee tenía un novio, es la única persona con la que he estado. – Confesó tímidamente Emma, mirando al suelo avergonzada.

\- Ey, Emms, no hay nada de lo que avergonzarse. Yo nunca me he acostado con ningún chico, estoy esperando al hombre que haga de ese momento especial – Belle siempre tenía una forma de expresarse que mostraba su lado soñador. – Y si resulta que te gusta Regina, está bien, pero ten cuidado, que ya sabes que es un poco rara.

\- Y no queremos que te arranque el corazón – añadió Ruby.

\- Gracias chicas. Por favor, no contéis nada. David y Mary Margaret no saben nada y no quiero que lo sepan. Primero tengo que averiguar si me gusta o qué y luego ya veré lo que hago.

El descanso terminó y la siguiente clase que tuvieron fue Biología. La señora Blue les indicó a sus alumnos que tendrían que hacer un trabajo. Se repartirían en seis grupos de 3 y una pareja de 2, pues eran 20 personas en clase. Ruby, Emma y Belle ya se habían mirado para confirmar que ellas serían un grupo, cuando la señora Blue informó de que los grupos serían a sorteo y el tema del trabajo también.

La profesora procedió a hacer el sorteo y cuando ya sólo quedaban dos personas, a Emma aún no la habían nombrado.

\- Bueno, pues finalmente la pareja la formarán las señoritas Mills y Swan. Su trabajo será sobre genética. Tienen que buscar un aspecto hereditario de una de las dos, buscar información y ejemplificarlo a partir de ese aspecto que hayan elegido.

Emma no sabía si aquello era bueno o era malo. Por un lado quería hacer un trabajo con Regina, pero por otro lado le daba miedo. Además, un trabajo sobre genética. Sus padres la habían dado en adopción cuando ella acababa de nacer y no los había conocido, por lo que tendría que ser sobre Regina y a ésta no le haría ninguna gracia hablarle sobre su familia.

\- Les recuerdo que el lunes de la semana que viene empezamos las exposiciones de los trabajos. Aprovechen bien el tiempo.

Emma se hundió un poco en su asiento. Notaba la mirada penetrante de Regina en su nuca. Decidió que lo mejor sería dejar reposar el tema hasta el día siguiente y ya hablaría calmadamente con la morena sobre el trabajo y el pequeño problema que se les presentaba.

Al terminar las clases, Regina se acercó a Emma antes de que ésta saliera por la puerta.

\- Emma.

La rubia se dio la vuelta, no esperaba que nadie la llamara.

\- Regina… Dime.

\- Tenemos que hacer un trabajo juntas. Y preferiría hacerlo cuanto antes.

\- Sí, claro, en cuanto a eso… Tenemos que hacerlo sobre ti, como ya sabes soy adoptada y bueno, no conocí nunca a mis padres biológicos.

\- Lo supuse. Nos vemos esta tarde a las 6 en mi casa, ¿te viene bien?

\- Sí, por supuesto.

\- Sabes llegar, ¿no?

\- Sí, eso creo. Si no, le preguntaré a Ruby.

\- Perfecto. Sé puntual.

\- ¡Regina! – Acertó a decir Emma antes de que la morena saliera de la clase - ¿Me dejas tu número de teléfono? Por si me pasa algo y me retraso.

\- Procura que no te pase nada y no necesitarás mi número.

* * *

 **Seguimos con la historia. Me he dado prisa en actualizar porque creo que con las fiestas no voy a tener tiempo de nada. Intentaré subir el próximo capítulo en un plazo de una semana, pero no prometo nada.**

 **Quiero que sea lo más real posible. Sé que Regina está siendo un poco brusca, pero todo tiene sentido. Nuevamente, muchas gracias por leer y, por supuesto, por los reviews y los PM.**

 **Love Girl, siento romperte el corazón, pero Ruby y Belle sólo van a ser amigas en esta historia.**


	4. Especial

_\- Procura que no te pase nada y no necesitarás mi número._

Definitivamente, tener que hacer un trabajo con Regina no era una buena idea. Ni siquiera le había dejado su número, ¿de verdad iban a hacer un trabajo que incluía, por poca que fuera, información sobre su familia?

En la puerta del instituto estaban Ruby y Belle. A las dos les había tocado con Jefferson, un chico con el que no tenían mucha relación de su clase, sólo sabían que era muy estudioso. Las dos estaban muy contentas de trabajar juntas, pero al ver la cara de circunstancias de Emma, dejaron de hablar y le preguntaron qué le pasaba.

\- Pensábamos que estarías contenta porque te haya tocado con Regina… Después de la conversación que tuvimos antes… Es tu oportunidad de acercarte un poco más a ella y averiguar lo que estás sintiendo.

Emma sonrió de mala gana y les explicó la conversación que acababan de tener.

\- Ufff. Mucha suerte, amiga – Le deseó Belle.

\- Mira, ¿por qué no vienes ahora a mi casa, comes conmigo y así te aseguras de no llegar tarde? – Ruby se ofreció amablemente.

A Emma le pareció una buena idea, así al menos estaría acompañada hasta que le tocara ir a casa de las Mills. Sacó su móvil y mandó un mensaje a Mary Margaret informándola y disculpándose por avisar tan tarde de que no iría a comer.

Las dos amigas se encaminaron hacia casa de la morena. Allí tomaron su comida y después se sentaron a hacer la tarea que tenían del instituto.

\- ¿Has pensado sobre qué hacer el trabajo?

\- La verdad es que no. Teniendo en cuenta que es la genética de Regina, prefiero que lo decida ella. Seguro que diga lo que diga, no le va a gustar mi propuesta. Creo que iré, que me diga qué quiere, cómo lo quiere y acataré sus órdenes. Cuanto antes pase esta semana, mejor.

\- Yo pensaba que tendrías muchísimas ganas de trabajar con ella.

\- Y así era, pero después de lo que me dijo al salir de clase… No sé yo, si ella no quiere tenerme cerca, yo tampoco la voy a obligar.

\- Bueno, no adelantes acontecimientos. A lo mejor Regina se comporta y todo sale genial.

\- Eso espero.

Eran las 5 menos cuarto cuando Emma salió de casa de Ruby para dirigirse a la de Regina. Tardó apenas 5 minutos, pero prefería esperar en la puerta a hacer esperar a su compañera. Cuando se acercó a la casa vio que Regina estaba sentada en una mecedora en el porche. Emma caminó hasta ella y saludó cordialmente.

\- Llegas pronto, muy bien. ¿Quieres un té? ¿O un café?

Emma rechazó amablemente el ofrecimiento, estaba tan nerviosa que creía que no podría meter nada en su estómago hasta que volviera a su casa.

\- Vamos dentro, trabajaremos en el despacho de mi padre. – Emma se dejó guiar por la casa, subieron un piso y entraron en un gran cuarto lleno de estanterías de libros y con una inmensa mesa en el centro, con dos butacas enfrentadas con la mesa en medio que parecían muy cómodas. Regina se sentó en una, pero la rubia se quedó de pie. - ¿A qué esperas? ¿A que te dé permiso para sentarte? Puedes sentarte. – La joven asintió y se sentó en la butaca que estaba libre. – Mira, Emma, antes de empezar. Debes saber que me tomo estos trabajos muy en serio. Quiero tener una buena nota y para eso necesitamos hacer un buen trabajo. Si no estás dispuesta a trabajar, dímelo ya, se lo decimos a la señora Blue y hago esto yo sola.

Emma se sintió un poco ofendida. Iba a trabajar, quería hacer esa tarea y quería hacerla bien. Regina no conseguiría asustarla con esas formas de señorita Rotenmeyer.

\- Estoy aquí porque quiero hacer el trabajo, haremos un gran trabajo y tendremos buena nota. ¿Empezamos? - A Regina le gustó lo decidida que vio a la rubia. Quizás no era tan mala noticia compartir tarea con ella, por lo que se relajó bastante. – He pensado que es mejor decidir qué parte de la genética vamos a estudiar y, si quieres, yo busco en internet y libros información general, tipo de herencia y demás, y tú investigas en tu familia.

\- Sí, yo había pensado lo mismo.

\- ¿Sobre qué lo vamos a hacer? Ya que es tu genética, tú eliges.

\- ¿Qué te parece sobre el color de ojos? – Emma se tensó por un momento. Los ojos de Regina eran una debilidad para ella y ahora iban a hacer un trabajo sobre ellos. Dudaba que pudiera pensar coherentemente si tenía que mirarla fijamente durante mucho tiempo. - ¿Emma?

\- Sí, una gran idea, claro.

\- Lo digo porque yo tengo los ojos casi negros, mi hermana verdes y mis dos padres marrones oscuros.

\- Me gusta la idea. Vas a tener que investigar sobre el color de ojos de tus abuelos para poder explicar la diferencia entre tu hermana y tú.

\- Eso tiene explicación, Zelena es hija del butanero. – Emma se quedó paralizada. No se esperaba una confesión así. – Jajaja era broma, Emma. Tranquila.

\- Ah, jaja – Emma suspiró increíblemente aliviada y aturdida a la vez. ¿Regina estaba bromeando? ¿Dónde había quedado esa seriedad y rigidez de hace dos minutos?

La morena se dio cuenta de las dudas mentales de Emma y añadió:

\- Emma, sé que suelo ser muy seria y muy brusca. Quizás hasta el punto de ser maleducada, pero no tengo nada en contra de ti. Este trabajo no nos va a hacer amigas, pero ya que tenemos que hacerlo prefiero que haya buen ambiente. Mientras nuestras conversaciones no se salgan de lo académico y las bromas no sean demasiado personales, todo irá bien por mi parte.

\- De acuerdo. ¿Empezamos? Yo iré buscando información sobre los genes que regulan el color de ojos.

\- Bien, yo iré haciendo un árbol genealógico de mi familia con sus respectivos colores de ojos. Espero que todo lo que encuentres sobre la herencia concuerde con mi árbol genealógico, no me apetece estar descubriendo ahora que hubo aventuras amorosas en mi familia. – Otra broma de Regina.

Esta vez Emma pudo apreciar su sonrisa y se quedó embelesada con lo que vio. Regina era preciosa de por sí, pero cuando sonreía sus oscuros ojos se iluminaban. Emma no podía describir lo nerviosa que se puso en ese preciso instante, con Regina sonriendo y mirándola. Si antes había dudado de si le podía gustar Regina, ahora estaba segura de que aquello se acercaba mucho a lo que ella conocía como atracción física. Sin embargo, esa atracción era distinta. Antes muchos chicos le habían parecido guapos. Neal, su antiguo novio, le parecía guapísimo y le había gusta muchísimo. Pero aquello era diferente, cuando Regina sonreía notaba que su corazón se le calentaba y cuando la miraba se sentía totalmente vulnerable.

La rubia sacó su ordenador portátil de su mochila y comenzó su búsqueda, mientras que la morena había dispuesto papel y lápiz sobre la mesa, comenzando a escribir nombres, uniéndolos con líneas. Al cabo de 5 minutos, Regina ya había terminado de colocar los nombres de su familia desde sus bisabuelos hasta ella y su hermana Zelena.

\- No conocí a mis bisabuelos y mis abuelos murieron cuando yo era muy joven. Voy a tener que preguntarle a mi madre cuando llegue. Mientras, te ayudo a buscar información, ¿de acuerdo? – Emma simplemente asintió con la cabeza, mientras continuaba con su búsqueda. Sin embargo, elevó la vista al notar como su compañera arrastraba su butaca hasta su lado, para sentarse mirando al mismo ordenador. - ¿No tienes ordenador propio?

\- Sí, pero quería ver qué estás has encontrado tú para no buscar yo lo mismo – Emma giró un poco su portátil para enseñarle a Regina la información que había encontrado. La morena, por su parte, se acercó un poco y fue a coger el ratón, sin darse cuenta de que la mano de Emma estaba sobre éste. El contacto provocó un pequeño calambre, que hizo que las dos apartaran rápidamente sus manos y se miraran sonriendo levemente. – Perdón. ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, sí, sólo ha sido un pequeño susto. ¿Tú?

\- Sí. – Ambas compartieron una mirada, permaneciendo así durante varios segundos. – Es una pena que… - Regina se quedó callada de repente – nada, vamos a seguir buscando.

\- ¿Qué ibas a decir?

\- Nada, una tontería. ¿Seguimos?

\- Venga Regina, dime – y esta vez fue Emma la que puso su mano sobre la de Regina, haciendo que ésta volviera a mirarla.

\- Sólo pensaba que… es una pena no poder hacer el trabajo sobre el color de tus ojos. - Emma entristeció de golpe, bajando su mirada hasta sus manos, con las cuales empezó a jugar, tratando de evitar que esa repentina tristeza tornara en lágrimas. – Ey, perdona, lo siento. – Regina agarró las manos de Emma, acogiéndolas entre las suyas y acariciando sus dorsos con los pulgares - Lo decía porque tienen un color… especial. – Estas palabras consiguieron que Emma volviera a elevar la vista hasta ella y se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de llorar – La primera vez que te vi pensaba que eran azules, pero luego en la fiesta me parecieron verdes. Incluso ahora, que estamos tan cerca, no sabría descifrar su color. – Regina levantó su mano derecha para secar la lágrima que se deslizaba por la mejilla de Emma. – Siento haberte hecho sentir mal.

\- Da ig…

En ese preciso instante se escucharon unos tacones acercándose a la puerta del despacho, lo que hizo que Regina se apartara bruscamente y simulara estar escribiendo, de forma que cuando Cora Mills abrió la puerta del despacho vio a su hija trabajando mientras una muchacha la miraba absorta.

\- Hola, Regina, querida. Veo que tienes compañía.

Regina se levantó de la silla rígida y se dio la vuelta, colocando en su cara una sonrisa que a Emma no le pareció nada verdadera. Se levantó a su vez, mirando ahora a la mujer que acababa de entrar en el cuarto.

\- Hola, madre. Ésta es Emma, una compañera de clase. – La alcaldesa miró de arriba abajo a la compañera de su hija, con cierto aire despectivo. – La señora Blue nos ha marcado un trabajo y nos ha tocado juntas de compañeras. Espero que no le importe que nos hayamos instalado aquí.

\- Está bien, podéis seguir trabajando. Sólo vine a saludar y a informarte de que ya había llegado. Me voy a mi despacho. – Y sin más, Cora Mills se dio la vuelta y salió por donde había entrado.

Emma notó que Regina se había tensado y dudó si preguntar.

\- Regina, ¿estás bien?

\- Emma, deberíamos volver a lo que estábamos haciendo. Continúa mirando en internet, yo voy a hablar con mi madre para preguntarle el color de ojos de los familiares que me faltan.

La hija de la alcaldesa salió por la misma puerta que su madre y no volvió a entrar hasta pasados, al menos, 30 minutos.

\- Dice mi madre que bajemos a merendar. Vamos.

Emma se dio cuenta de que sería mejor no llevarle la contraria a Regina, por lo que accedió. Las dos muchachas bajaron a la cocina, donde les esperaba Cora con sendas piezas de fruta y vasos de leche. Regina señaló a Emma la silla en la que se tendría que sentar a un lado de la isla de la cocina, mientras que ella misma se sentó en frente.

\- Entonces, Emma, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, señora alcaldesa.

\- Eres nueva en la ciudad, ¿verdad? Regina me ha contado que eres la hija adoptiva de la señorita Blanchard y el señor Nolan.

\- Así es.

\- Bueno, ¿y desde cuándo sois amigas? – Esta vez Cora miró tanto a Regina como a Emma.

\- No somos amigas, madre, ya se lo he dicho. – Regina miró rápidamente a Emma intentando decirle con la mirada que no hablara. – La señora Blue nos ha puesto juntas para hacer este trabajo. Si hubiésemos podido elegir, yo lo haría con Kathryn, como siempre. – Cora miró entonces a Emma, que tragó pesadamente y asintió. – Emma es amiga de Ruby, la de la cafetería.- Emma volvió a asentir.

Cora parecía satisfecha con la conversación.

\- Que os aproveche la merienda. Un placer conocerla, Emma. – Y Cora desapareció por la puerta de la cocina, acompañada por el sonido de sus tacones.

Regina y Emma terminaron de merendar y cuando volvieron al despacho, Regina le dijo a Emma que era mejor que se fuera y seguir cada una trabajando en su casa. Emma no entendía el cambio de actitud de la morena, parecía que siempre que lograba acercarse a ella, ésta al final se arrepentía y volvía a colocar un escudo entre ambas. Regina la acompañó a la puerta y se despidió de ella.

\- Hablamos mañana en clase. Adiós, Emma.

\- Adiós, Regina.

* * *

 **¡He vuelto! He tardado un poco más de lo que pensaba en actualizar, disculpadme. Espero que os guste y prometo que en el siguiente capítulo la historia entre nuestras SQ avanzará. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!**


	5. Peligrosa

_\- Hablamos mañana en clase. Adiós, Emma._

 _\- Adiós, Regina._

Al día siguiente Regina llegó pronto al instituto con la esperanza de poder hablar con Emma antes de empezar las clases. Afortunadamente para ella, la rubia ya estaba allí cuando ella llegó.

\- Emma, buenos días. Tenemos que hablar.

\- Claro, dime.

\- No puedes volver a mi casa y yo no puedo ir a la tuya. Tenemos que hacer el trabajo en el instituto o por separado.

\- Pero ¿por qué? ¿Hice algo malo? ¿Tu madre se enfadó por algo que hice?

\- No, no es eso. Hazme caso, es mejor así.

\- Pero…

\- No, Emma. No he venido a preguntarte, sino a informarte. Nos vemos a la hora del recreo.

Regina dejó a Emma hablando sola y se dirigió a sentarse en su sitio junto con su amiga. Emma miró hacia ella con cara interrogante, sin entender nada.

Cuando era la hora del descanso, la morena se acercó a la otra joven y le preguntó si le importaba quedarse en el aula para hablar sobre sus avances. A Emma le hubiese gustado preguntar qué había pasado el día anterior que hizo que Regina cambiara de actitud. La noche anterior estuvo dándole vueltas al asunto y estaba segura de que el cambio ocurrió cuando su madre apareció. Justo antes había sido una persona normal, pero después se convirtió en el ser frío y distante de los otros días. Sin embargo, consideró que lo mejor era dejar el tema. Esperaría a que Regina volviera a bajar las defensas y entonces le preguntaría. O quizás lo dejaría pasar, a lo mejor resultaba que la morena no estaba muy bien de la cabeza y lo que más le convenía era terminar aquel trabajo y no volver a acercarse a ella. Emma dejó todos sus pensamientos de lado y decidió prestar atención a lo que le estaba contando su compañera, al fin y al cabo tenían que terminar aquella tarea y cuanto antes mejor.

\- … entonces te parece bien?

\- Perdona, Regina, estaba distraída. ¿Qué decías?

\- Que tú terminas de buscar información sobre estos puntos y yo me encargo de estos otros – Regina tenía un esquema en la mano a partir del cual iba indicando a Emma lo que había pensado.

\- Vale, perfecto.

\- Yo creo que esta tarde podemos tenerlo todo buscado. ¿Mañana nos vemos a esta hora y revisamos lo que ha buscado la otra? Y podemos empezar a escribir el trabajo entre mañana y el jueves. Así el viernes lo único que nos quedaría sería poner lo de mi herencia y terminado antes del fin de semana.

\- Vale. Ya hemos terminado, ¿no? Me gustaría disfrutar un rato del recreo.

\- Por supuesto. Por cierto, Emma, éste es mi número de teléfono, por si quieres comentar algo o… bueno, no sé. – Regina dejó un papelito escrito sobre la mesa de Emma y se fue al patio.

Y ahí estaba otra vez, Regina confundiendo a Emma. Ésta observó cómo la morena se iba, contoneando sus caderas de camino al patio y dejando atrás a una Emma completamente extasiada por lo que veía. Regina podría estar loca, pero definitivamente le gustaba, y le gustaba mucho. Emma intuía bajo la ropa de Regina un cuerpo escultural, bien definido. Con sus andares se adivinaban unas curvas y una silueta envidiables. ¿A quién quería engañar? Por muy buen cuerpo que tuviera Regina, Emma era consciente de que le gustaba ese tira y afloja que se traían, ese sí pero no hacía que cada vez pensara más en la morena. Y cuando pensaba en ella, en su mente se dibujaba su mirada, sus ojos. Nadie con esos ojos podría no gustarle, independientemente del resto de su físico.

Tan absorta estuvo en su pensamiento que se le pasó todo el tiempo del descanso y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, sus compañeros de clase ya estaban entrando en clase. Volvió a ver a Regina, que pasó por su lado hablando distraídamente con Kathryn. Emma se preguntaba qué tenía de especial Kathryn para que Regina fuera tan cercana con ella, cómo es que había conseguido ser su amiga y superar todos los muros de la morena.

\- Ey, Emms, ¿por qué no saliste al patio?

\- Regina quería hablar conmigo sobre el trabajo.

\- ¿Qué tal con ella? ¿Ya ha sacado su lado Evil Queen?

\- Venga, Rubs, ella no es mala. Sólo un poco seria.

\- Mira, Emma, yo entiendo que te guste, la verdad es que está buena – Ruby se giró descaradamente hacia Regina para observarla y confirmar lo que acababa de decir – sí, está muy buena. Pero ten cuidado, que la única persona que se ha acercado a ella y sigue viva es Kathryn – esto último lo dijo medio broma medio en serio.

\- Tranquila amiga, no me deja que me acerque a ella. Aunque… - Emma metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó un papelito, que mostró a su amiga – me ha dejado su número. – Volvió a guardar el papel y lo acarició con cariño.

\- ¿Y por qué ahora te lo da si ayer no quiso?

\- Porque a partir de ahora vamos a hacer nuestra parte del trabajo cada una en su casa. Me ha dejado su teléfono por si tenemos que hablar de algo. – La cara interrogadora de Ruby le hizo entender que su amiga no entendía por qué ya no iban a quedar para hacer el trabajo – No sé por qué, ayer todo iba bien y hoy me dijo que no podía volver a su casa ni ella venir a la mía – Emma elevó los hombros y dio la conversación por terminada.

Por la tarde Emma se sentó en su escritorio dispuesta a completar lo que le faltaba del trabajo. Deseaba tener alguna duda para poder utilizar el móvil, pero no se le ocurría nada que poder decirle a la morena. Cuando ya terminó cogió su teléfono y se decidió por enviarle un WhatsApp a la morena. Intentaría hablar con ella, por intentarlo no perdería nada.

\- Regina, soy Emma. He terminado con lo que dijimos antes. ¿Algo más?

\+ Hola, Emma. Perfecto entonces. Mañana ponemos todo en común.

\- ¿Tú cómo vas?

\+ Bien, ya terminé también.

Emma notó que Regina simplemente respondía a sus mensajes y no continuaba. Así que decidió no seguir insistiendo.

Cuando había pasado al menos una hora, un mensaje le llegó a Emma, que fue rápidamente a mirar su móvil, a lo mejor eran Ruby o Belle.

\+ ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Era Regina.

\- Estaba leyendo. ¿Falta algo?

\+ No, no. Sólo quería disculparme por mi actitud contigo.

\- ¿Y esto ahora?

Emma no entendía ese mensaje precisamente en ese momento. La respuesta de Regina tardó varios minutos en llegar.

\+ Que he estado pensando. Me he dado cuenta de que he sido un poco borde en varios momentos y lo siento.

\- ¿Y por qué has sido borde a veces?

Ahora la respuesta sí que se demoró. Ya era de noche y su móvil seguía sin sonar, Emma llegó a pensar que no le respondería ese día.

\+ No te puedo decir. Pero de verdad que lo siento, no quiero que pienses que me caes mal o algo parecido, todo lo contrario…

Emma leyó el mensaje sin saber qué decir, cuando le llegó otro.

\+ Emma, me caes muy bien y precisamente ese es el problema. De verdad que lo siento.

La rubia no entendía nada. ¿Por qué era un problema caerle bien?

\+ ¿Me perdonas? =(

Ese último mensaje hizo sonreír a Emma, mostraba una versión un tanto infantil de Regina que no se esperaba.

\- Claro que te perdono. Pero con una condición, que no vuelva a pasar. ¿Aceptas?

\+ …

\- ¿Qué?

\+ No es tan fácil.

\- No lo entiendo, Regina. ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Por qué a veces eres antipática y a veces no? Por favor, explícamelo, porque no lo entiendo.

\+ De verdad, Emma, no es tan fácil. Sólo te puedo decir que me caes muy bien y que siento mi actitud a veces. Sé que no lo entiendes, pero tiene que ser así.

\- ¿Podemos hablar mañana? Quiero entenderte, pero tenemos que hablar.

\+ Claro, en el descanso. Buenas noches, Emma.

\- Que descanses, Regina.

Esa noche ni Emma ni Regina pudieron conciliar el sueño. La rubia se preguntaba qué le pasaba a la otra joven, qué era "eso" que influía en su forma de actuar. En otra parte de la ciudad, la morena escribía y borraba mentalmente una y otra vez un discurso que darle a Emma para que ésta quedara satisfecha.

Ambas consiguieron dormirse bien entrada la noche y antes de llegar al sueño profundo, a las dos les sonó el despertador que les indicaba la hora de prepararse para otro día de instituto. Emma se vistió todo lo rápido que pudo y en lugar de sentarse a desayunar, prefirió hacerse un sándwich que ir comiendo de camino. Quizás Regina llegaría pronto y podrían hablar antes del recreo. A Emma se le hacía imposible pensar que tendría que esperar tres duras horas hasta poder acercarse a su compañera. Para su suerte, Regina había pensado lo mismo y un cuarto de hora antes de que empezaran las clases las dos muchachas estaban sentadas una al lado de la otra en los pupitres de Regina y Kathryn.

\- Bueno, dime. Ayer me dijiste que hoy me contarías por qué de repente no podemos vernos fuera del instituto para hacer el trabajo.

\- Emma, lo cierto es que es cosa de mi madre. El otro día, cuando te vio en mi casa, me interrogó sobre ti. Y la verdad es que no le hizo ninguna gracia saber que eres adoptada y que vives con la señorita Blanchard y el señor Nolan. Dice que… - Regina miró hacia abajo, avergonzada.

\- ¿Qué dice?

\- Que no eres una buena compañía y que no debo acercarme a ti más de lo necesario. No quiere vernos juntas.

Aquello hizo que Emma se quedara en silencio varios minutos. No consideraba que ser adoptada fuera algo que la definiera como persona, no era algo de lo que se avergonzaba, simplemente la vida le había puesto unas condiciones y ella tenía que aprender a vivir con esas condiciones. Hasta ese momento, nunca pensó que a alguien le importara su pasado. Hasta ese momento no pensó que pudiera ser algo malo. Pero ahí estaba Regina, dándole una bofetada de realidad, una realidad en la que existe gente con prejuicios y que juzga antes de conocer. Sin esperarlo, varias lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, hecho que notó la otra chica.

\- Emma… - Regina buscó un pañuelo en su mochila y se lo extendió.

Por respuesta, Emma se levantó y se dirigió a su asiento sin decir nada ni mirar a Regina. Ésta se iba a levantar, pero en ese momento apareció Kathryn y decidió que esperaría al descanso. Sin embargo, las horas se hicieron demasiado largas y Regina se consumía pensando en lo que podría estar pasando por la cabeza de Emma, por lo que sacó su teléfono móvil y escribió un mensaje.

\+ ¿Estás bien? Siento lo que he dicho, de verdad.

Emma lo leyó y, aunque no quería responder, lo hizo.

\- No deberías hablarme, soy una mala influencia para ti, ¿recuerdas?

\+ Emma, por favor. Yo no pienso eso.

\- Si no lo piensas, ¿por qué le haces caso a tu madre?

Regina no podía responder a eso, así que guardó el móvil y esperó a que terminara la mañana para volver a hablar con Emma en persona.

Cuando sonó el timbre que señalaba el comienzo del recreo, la morena corrió hasta el asiento de la rubia para evitar que se escapara, cosa que ésta intentó igualmente, sin dirigirle si quiera la mirada.

\- Emma, por favor, quédate aquí. Necesito hablar contigo. – Regina la había agarrado de la manga del jersey para que la otra chica no se fuera.

La joven la miró y suspiró, con resignación les dijo a Ruby y Belle que se fueran y se volvió a sentar en su silla.

\- Tú dirás.

La morena notó el enfado en la voz y en la actitud de su compañera, por lo que decidió ser lo más sincera posible.

\- Mi madre… es… peligrosa. Controla mi vida y la de mi hermana. Kathryn es la única persona que ella considera "apta" para estar cerca de mí, por eso es mi única amiga.

\- Tu hermana tiene más amistades – Emma la había miraba con un deje de esperanza, pero su voz seguía sonando muy molesta.

\- Mi hermana es igual que mi madre, sólo se relaciona con gente adecuada. De esta clase, hay mucha gente que a mi madre le gustaría, pero a mí no me caen bien. Los amigos de mi hermana son todos unos estirados prepotentes.

\- ¿Y Robin? Si no me equivoco, su familia no es adinerada ni está bien posicionada ni nada por el estilo y, sin embargo, estuvo saliendo con Zelena.

\- Robin es muy buen estudiante, un pelota y tiene mucha labia. Supo ganarse a mi madre y a Zelena gracias a su "brillante futuro en la carrera de política" – Estas últimas palabras las dijo señalando las comillas en el aire.

Emma miró directamente a los ojos a Regina. Intentó descifrar su mirada.

\- ¿Sabes? Tengo un súper poder, siempre sé cuándo me mienten.

\- Yo no te estoy mintiendo.

\- No, pero no me estás contando toda la verdad. – Emma seguía disgustada y estaba completamente segura de que Regina le ocultaba algo.

\- Te estoy diciendo la verdad. Mira, estuve saliendo con un chico… Daniel… sus padres trabajaban en los establos y yo pasaba tanto tiempo allí que… bueno, empezamos a salir. Cuando mi madre se enteró, consiguió que expulsaran a Daniel del instituto, que echaran a sus padres de su trabajo y que nadie los volviera a contratar en esta ciudad. Tuvieron que marcharse.

La morena sonaba asustada mientras hablaba. Realmente tenía miedo de su madre.

\- Te creo, Regina, pero sé que eso no es todo. Cuando estés dispuesta a contarme lo que falta de esta historia, avísame, estaré encantada de oírla. – Emma se levantó, dispuesta a disfrutar de los 10 minutos de descanso que aún quedaban. – Por cierto, hoy no me apetece hablar del trabajo. Mañana ponemos todo en común y hacemos lo que nos falta.

* * *

 **Tras unas largas y merecidas vacaciones, aquí estoy de nuevo. Muchas gracias por leer!**


	6. Ahora lo que tú quieras

_\- Te creo, Regina, pero sé que eso no es todo. Cuando estés dispuesta a contarme lo que falta de esta historia, avísame, estaré encantada de oírla. – Emma se levantó, dispuesta a disfrutar de los 10 minutos de descanso que aún quedaban. – Por cierto, hoy no me apetece hablar del trabajo. Mañana ponemos todo en común y hacemos lo que nos falta._

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que Regina y Emma habían tenido que trabajar juntas. El resultado fue más que satisfactorio, habían conseguido la máxima nota. Desde entonces, las jóvenes no habían vuelto a intercambiar ni una sola palabra. De vez en cuando se pillaban mutuamente mirándose, pero ninguna fue capaz de acercarse a hablar con la otra. Emma seguía molesta, mientras que Regina había decidido que lo mejor era dejar las cosas así. En el fondo, lo mejor era que Emma no siguiera insistiendo, aunque cada día le costara más mantener la distancia.

Quedaba solo una semana para las vacaciones de Navidad y ese viernes las hermanas Mills organizaban una fiesta en su casa. Pese a la insistencia de Ruby y Belle, Emma se había negado a ir a la fiesta. No necesitó excusa pues sus amigas sabían toda la historia con Regina y al final dejaron de insistirle, ya que en el fondo entendían que no tuviera ganas de ir. Se habían ofrecido a pasar del evento y hacer algo ellas tres, pero la rubia sabía lo mucho que les gustaban esas fiestas, así que les aseguró que estaría bien y les hizo prometer que disfrutarían de la fiesta.

La semana pasó como otra cualquiera y el viernes por la noche, Emma aprovechó para poner una película. Sus padres habían decidido irse de fin de semana romántico, por lo que Emma tenía la casa para ella sola hasta el domingo por la noche y pensaba estar todos los días en pijama, viendo la televisión y comiendo comida basura. Además, el sábado había invitado a Ruby y Belle, así que compartiría con ellas el placer de tirarse en el sofá viendo una película, acostarse tarde y dormir hasta el mediodía.

Esa noche, mientras sus amigas estaban de fiesta, Emma se acostó en el sillón y se dispuso a ver El diario de Noah. A mitad de la película, sobre las 11 y media de la noche, de repente tocaron al timbre de su casa. Emma se sobresaltó, no esperaba visita y, desde luego, no estaba como para que la vieran. Decidió ignorar el timbre, igual quien había tocado pensaba que no había nadie en casa y se iba. Sin embargo, medio minuto más tarde empezaron a golpear la puerta y Emma escuchó a alguien llamándola. Se acercó a la puerta y miró a través de la mirilla, era Regina dando manotazos a la puerta y gritando, por lo que abrió rápidamente.

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¿Qué haces aquí? - Regina se calló súbitamente y empalideció. - ¿Ahora te quedas sin palabras?

\- Emma…

\- ¿Regina?

\- Estoy un poco mareada – Regina se tambaleó sobre sí misma y cuando fue a sentarse en el suelo, Emma la agarró del brazo y la metió en su casa, dirigiéndola hacia el salón. Hizo que se sentara allí y fue a buscar un vaso de agua, una aspirina y unas galletas.

La rubia esperó pacientemente a que Regina se tomara todo lo que le había llevado. Tras terminar, la morena se encontraba mejor y era consciente de donde estaba y la hora que era.

\- Lo siento, Emma. No debería haber venido – Regina estaba claramente avergonzada, media hora antes le había parecido muy lógico ir a casa de Emma, pero ahora ya no encontraba esa lógica.

\- No pasa nada. Tienes suerte de que Mary Margaret y David no estén. ¿Qué haces aquí, Regina?

Regina tragó pesadamente. Sabía por qué había ido allí. Estaba un poco borracha, pero era consciente de que si no aprovechaba ese momento, nunca más volvería a encontrar el valor de confesarse con Emma.

\- Te echaba de menos. – Emma no dijo nada, se mantuvo callada a la espera de que Regina continuara – Sé que te debo una explicación. Y por eso estoy aquí. Mañana probablemente me arrepienta de todo esto, pero ahora mismo tengo demasiado alcohol en sangre. – Regina paró dos segundos para coger aire y seguir hablando. – Siento haberme alejado de ti, en serio. Creo que podíamos haber sido… amigas… pero de verdad que tenía que alejarme. Todo lo que te conté en su momento era cierto y cuando me dijiste que te ocultaba algo… tenías razón. Yo me estaba sintiendo… diferente… tú me… bueno… tú me gustabas… y me aterraba pensar que mi madre se pudiese enterar y hacerte lo mismo que hizo con Daniel.

Emma se quedó perpleja, desde luego no esperaba esa confesión por parte de su compañera. Pero no pasó desapercibida para ella que Regina utilizó el verbo gustar en pasado. Aquello le afectó enormemente, necesitaba alejarse de esa chica.

\- Ahora vengo. No te muevas.

Emma salió hacia su habitación. Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a llorar. No se creía que dos meses atrás le gustara a Regina y lo hubiese dejado escapar. Estaba enfadada, a Emma le seguía gustando Regina, aunque había intentado que no fuera así, no lo había conseguido. Y ahora tenía a la morena en su salón diciéndole eso. Emma estaba muy enfadada, Regina tendría que habérselo dicho antes, no era justo que le dijera ahora que le gustó en el pasado. No, tendría que habérselo callado. Ahora ya no se podía hacer nada, a Regina ya no le gustaba y saber que pudo haber tenido una oportunidad con ella le quemaba el pecho. Lloró de tristeza y de frustración, enfadada con Regina por ser tan cobarde dos meses atrás y por decidir emborracharse y sincerarse esa noche.

15 minutos más tarde, Emma se había serenado. Pasó por el baño y se lavó la cara. Cuando se aseguró de que no se notaba que había estado llorando, volvió al salón dispuesta a decirle a Regina que se marchara y recriminarle el momento que había elegido para decirle todo eso. Pero cuando llegó, la visión que se presentó ante ella le ablandó el corazón. Regina se había quedado dormida, con los pies en el suelo se había acostado hacia un lado. Su rostro mostraba serenidad. Estaba preciosa. Emma, entonces, decidió que no podía echarla de su casa. Fue a su habitación de nuevo y preparó la cama hinchable que tenían para los invitados, sacó un pijama y volvió al salón para traer a Regina. La despertó cuidadosamente y la acompañó hasta su dormitorio, le dio el pijama, le dijo que se cambiara y salió de la habitación, dándole intimidad para que se cambiara. 5 minutos después Regina no le había dicho que entrara, así que Emma entró en la habitación segura de que la otra muchacha se había quedado dormida sin avisarla. Pero al entrar, vio que Regina estaba acostada sobre la cama, en ropa interior, se había quedado dormida sin terminar de cambiarse. Emma se quedó con la boca seca. Regina era… preciosa. Pero se sentía incómoda, no le parecía bien estar mirando a Regina mientras ella dormía, ajena a los pensamientos de la rubia. Emma desvió la mirada, se acercó y vistió a Regina como pudo, la metió en la cama y ella se acostó en la suya. Miró a Regina, era tan bonita que casi prefería quedarse mirando su cara toda la noche antes que dormir. La observó hasta que, pasados unos minutos, Morfeo la sumió en un profundo sueño.

Cuando los rayos de sol iluminaron su cara a través de la ventana, Emma se despertó. Miró hacia un lado recordando la noche anterior, pero no vio a Regina. Sin embargo, escuchó unos pasos en el pasillo. Rápidamente se levantó y salió de su habitación corriendo hacia la puerta de su casa. Se encontró a Regina abriendo el picaporte.

\- ¡Regina!

La morena se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre. Avergonzada miró hacia el suelo y sin darse la vuelta, respondió.

\- Siento lo de anoche. Gracias por dejarme dormir aquí. Nos vemos después de las vacaciones de Navidad.

La morena abrió la puerta dispuesta a salir, pero Emma se acercó dando tres zancadas y cerró la puerta, impidiendo la huida de Regina. Ésta la miró sorprendida.

\- Tenemos que hablar.

\- No, Emma, mejor que no. Ya está todo dicho.

\- Por favor… Quédate a desayunar y hablamos… Necesito saber si lo que dijiste anoche es cierto.

Regina se sonrojó súbitamente recordando su confesión. Pese a que quería marcharse corriendo de allí, sabía que le debía a Emma sinceridad, por lo que aceptó la propuesta.

En silencio ambas chicas se dirigieron a la cocina y prepararon su desayuno. Cuando ya la falta de sonido se hizo insoportable, Regina por fin habló.

\- Lo que te dije anoche era cierto. Sé que debía decírtelo hace dos meses, pero no me atrevía. Tenía mucho miedo.

\- ¿Miedo a qué?

\- A que mi madre se enterase… a que me rechazaras…

Emma miró a su taza de café y suspiró.

\- No te habría rechazado.

Volvió un incómodo silencio a instalarse entre ellas.

\- Fui una idiota, ¿verdad? Tendría que habértelo dicho cuando aún tenía una oportunidad, no ahora que ya es tarde.

\- Las dos fuimos unas idiotas. Tú también me gustabas y yo tampoco dije nada.

Regina tragó saliva. Aguardaba esperanzas de que Emma le dijera que aún no era tarde. Lo cierto es que aún le gustaba la rubia que tenía al lado. Incluso dos meses sin hablar no habían conseguido que superara su encaprichamiento por esa muchacha.

\- No me has dicho… ¿ahora es tarde?

La joven de mirada aguamarina miró sorprendida a los ojos empañados en lágrimas de Regina. Pensó detenidamente lo que iba a decir.

\- ¿Sigues… sigues interesada en mí?

\- ¿Tú crees que me habría recorrido medio pueblo para plantarme ante tu puerta para decirte que me gustabas si no siguiera sintiéndome así?

Una tímida sonrisa surgió en las caras de las dos. Emma alargó la mano y acarició la de su invitada.

\- Supongo que no tendría mucho sentido que lo hicieras si ya no te gustase.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Debo fustigarme por ser una completa idiota o aún tengo una oportunidad?

\- Sí… Estás a tiempo. - Regina no pudo reprimir una sonrisa enorme que ocupó toda su cara e iluminó sus ojos. Emma clavó sus ojos en la mirada oscura que le devolvía la otra chica. – Me gustan tus ojos.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Desde la primera vez que te vi. Me fascinan tus ojos, la forma en que enseñan todo lo que tú eres y a la vez parece que ocultan el mayor secreto jamás imaginado. Me encanta cómo pueden ser los ojos más oscuros que he visto en mi vida, pero consiguen iluminar la más profunda de las tinieblas. Cómo te pueden mostrar vulnerable y fuerte a la vez. Nunca he visto unos ojos tan bonitos.

La joven de oscura mirada se sonrojó aún más.

\- Y eso lo dice la chica cuya mirada camina en el límite eterno entre el verde y el azul.

Dando la conversación por finalizada, las dos jóvenes terminaron de desayunar y limpiaron la vajilla. Regina recibió un mensaje de su hermana preguntando dónde estaba y Ruby y Belle estarían a punto de llegar, así que la morena debía irse para su casa. Emma la acompañó a la puerta de la entrada y antes de abrirla, le cogió suavemente el brazo.

\- ¿Y ahora qué?

Por respuesta, Regina colocó sus manos en las caderas de Emma y la atrajo hacía sí, pegando sus frentes y susurrando a sus labios.

\- Ahora lo que tú quieras. – Y movió su cabeza hasta depositar un suave beso sobre los labios rosados de Emma. Ésta se quedó inmóvil viendo cómo Regina se separaba y atravesaba la puerta hacia la calle.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer. Quedan 2 capítulos. Espero que os guste!**


	7. O te arrepentirás

_\- Ahora lo que tú quieras. – Y movió su cabeza hasta depositar un suave beso sobre los labios rosados de Emma. Ésta se quedó inmóvil viendo cómo Regina se separaba y atravesaba la puerta hacia la calle._

El día transcurrió entre risas y confesiones con Belle y Ruby. Las jóvenes le contaron a Emma cómo había sido la fiesta de la noche anterior y la rubia aprovechó para confesarles lo que había pasado con Regina.

Ni Belle ni Ruby daban crédito ante lo que estaban oyendo, pero el brillo de felicidad de los ojos de Emma les confirmaba todas y cada una de sus palabras. Más cuando llegó un mensaje al móvil de la dueña de la casa y ésta no pudo disimular su sonrisa.

\- Es Regina… Dice de vernos esta noche.

\- ¡Claro! Queda con ella, nosotras nos vamos.

\- No, no. Yo tengo un plan con vosotras que me apetece mucho. No voy a pasar de mis amigas por una chica. – Emma se volvió al móvil y escribió un rápido mensaje disculpándose con Regina y diciéndole de verse al día siguiente.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, la otra joven recibía el mensaje que le informaba de que su plan para esa noche no iba a poder ser. Sin pensarlo dos veces, llamó a Kathryn y le propuso quedar.

Una hora más tarde, las amigas Mills y Nolan se sentaban en el muelle de Storybrooke. Kathryn sabía que Regina quería contarle algo, la conocía. Pero también sabía que tendría que darle su tiempo, Regina no es de las personas que funcionan bien bajo presión.

\- Me gusta Emma. – Regina miraba al infinitivo.

\- Ya – Kathryn la imitó y se acercó a ella, colocando su mano encima de la de su amiga – ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta.

\- ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta? – A la morena no le sorprendía que Kathryn supiera de su enamoramiento, al fin y al cabo era la persona que mejor la conocía.

\- Cuando hicisteis aquel trabajo de genética juntas. Al principio pensé que sólo te generaba curiosidad, pero con los días me di cuenta de que era algo más allá de la curiosidad. – Se hizo un silencio entre ambas, estaban asimilando información – Lo que no sé es si a ella le gustas tú.

\- Sí, sí le gusto. Ayer… bueno, sabes que desaparecí de la fiesta. Estaba un poco borracha y fui a su casa. Le dije que me gustaba, pero mi estado no me permitió mucha lucidez y me quedé dormida en su casa. Esta mañana intenté escaparme sin que ella se diera cuenta y hacer como si nada, pero ella se despertó y me preguntó. Le confesé que me gusta desde el trabajo ese y ella me dijo que yo a ella también. Pero sus amigas iban de camino a su casa, así que me tuve que ir y no hemos hablado más.

\- Bueno, ¿y tú qué quieres?

\- Yo lo quiero todo con ella, Kat. Pero estoy muy asustada. – Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Kathryn decidió mantenerse en silencio y permitir a la chica a su lado pensar, ordenar sus ideas y seguir hablando cuando quisiera – Que me guste una chica es algo nuevo para mí, pero realmente es lo de menos. Me acuerdo de lo que le pasó a Daniel y… no quiero que pase lo mismo con Emma, se me encoge el corazón sólo de pensar que mi madre puede hacer que no la vuelva a ver en la vida. – Las lágrimas aisladas pasaron a ser un lloro incesante.

\- ¿Has pensado algo al respecto? ¿Emma sabe lo de Daniel?

\- Sí, sabe todo lo de Daniel. Pero no hemos podido hablar de nosotras. Quería verla esta noche, pero está ocupada.

\- Amiga, pues deberías hablar con ella cuanto antes. No es sano que estés tan asustada y estoy segura de que hablar con ella te permitirá calmarte. – Kathryn pasó un brazo por los hombros de su amiga y la apretó a sí, notando cómo temblaba y era incapaz de contener el llanto.

\- Tengo tanto miedo…

\- Shhh. No va a pasar lo mismo que con Daniel, ¿de acuerdo? Vas a hablar con Emma y vais a ser muy cuidadosas. Cuanta menos gente lo sepa mejor y dentro de dos años os podréis ir a la universidad fuera de aquí y tu madre no tendrá ningún tipo de poder sobre ti.

La otra joven sólo pudo asentir levemente, dejándose abrazar y calmar por las palabras de su amiga.

Al día siguiente, tras despertarse y desayunar, Emma echó educadamente a sus amigas y llamó a Regina.

\- Estoy libre. ¿Nos vemos?

\- Voy para tu casa.

Regina llegó en tiempo récord, tenía que hablar con Emma y estaba muy nerviosa. Sin embargo, se quedó en la puerta sin tocar. Tenía que tranquilizarse un poco. Estaba emocionada por ver a la rubia, pero también preocupada por lo que tenía que decirle. Iba a proponerle tener una relación, pero en secreto. Quería estar con ella, pero era necesario la condición. Por fin se decidió a tocar.

Diez segundos más tarde abrió la que le pareció la persona más bella que jamás había visto.

\- Hola. – Regina se quedó mirando a Emma, no sabía cómo debía saludarla, le apetecía besarla en los labios, pero quizás era mejor darle un beso en la mejilla o no hacer nada en absoluto, por lo que sólo pudo mirarla.

\- Hola… pasa.

Las dos se adentraron en la casa y se dirigieron a la mesa de la cocina. Se sentaron y en ambas se notaba un ligero rubor, las dos estaban nerviosas, mostrando disimuladas sonrisas y furtivas miradas. Hasta que Regina se envalentonó y se levantó. Alargó su mano hacia Emma, de forma que ésta la agarró y también se levantó. La morena la atrajo hacia sí y puso las manos de la rubia en sus caderas, rodeándola ella con los brazos y colocando sus manos en la espalda de la otra muchacha. Sin pensarlo demasiado para no arrepentirse, poco a poco fue acercando su cara hasta la cara de Emma, entreabriendo sus labios para que sus intenciones quedaran claras, pero tan lentamente que Emma tendría tiempo de apartarse si quisiera hacerlo. Pero no fue el caso, la distancia entre ambas desapareció y lo que comenzó como un gesto tímido terminó siendo un apasionado beso cuando superaron la vergüenza inicial.

\- Estaba deseando hacer esto – Regina habló entre beso y beso.

\- Y yo. – Emma, sin saber cómo, intensificó a un más el contacto y sus manos empezaron a pasearse por el cuerpo de la morena que, al darse cuenta, la paró.

\- Tenemos que hablar. - Acaloradas, las chicas se separaron y se volvieron a sentar cada una en su silla. – Emma, no me voy a andar con rodeos. Quiero estar contigo… en todos los sentidos… ¿qué quieres tú?

Una genuina sonrisa nació de los labios de Emma.

\- Quiero lo que tú quieras. Me gustaría… tener una relación. La verdad es que no soy ninguna experta en estas cosas. Sólo he estado con un chico, pero la verdad es que no me va el tema de relación informal. Quiero que seamos pareja.

\- Yo también quiero que seamos pareja. – Las chicas se miraron sonrientes – Pero hay un problema: mi madre. Ella no se puede enterar bajo ningún concepto. Y ella se enterará si esto sale de aquí. - Emma empalideció súbitamente. - ¿Qué pasa?

\- Yo… puede… solo puede… que les haya contado lo de anoche a Ruby y a Bella. Lo siento, no sabía que querías mantenerlo en secreto. Y no pude contenerme, ayer cuando te fuiste estaba tan feliz que necesitaba contárselo. Perdón, de verdad que lo siento.

\- Tranquila Emma, no pasa nada. Me parece bien que se lo hayas contado a ellas. Lo cierto es que yo también he hablado del tema con Kathryn. Pero por favor, asegúrate de que ellas no -digan nada a nadie. Yo ya me he encargado de que Kat no abra la boca.

\- De acuerdo – Emma calló, meditando cómo continuar la conversación – entonces… ¿cuál es el plan? ¿Un secreto para siempre?

\- No, claro que no. A ver, no quiero agobiarte, pero mi idea es que si… bueno, si todo va bien y seguimos juntas de aquí a allá… pues poder decirlo cuando vayamos a la universidad. Cuando yo ya salga de casa mi madre no va a poder decirme nada ni a ti podrá echarte del instituto. Si vamos juntas a la universidad no podrá separarnos porque ya no estaremos aquí.

* * *

Pasaron las semanas y tras las semanas, los meses. Regina y Emma se veían a escondidas, siempre con la excusa de que iban a quedar con Kathryn o Bella y Ruby. La relación estaba cuajando entre ellas y cada vez estaban más cómodas entre ellas, aunque a veces se les hacía difícil reprimir sus ganas de besarse cuando se veían por las mañanas y cuando se despedían a mediodía en el instituto. Sin embargo, la falta de intimidad entre ellas llegó a hacerse insoportable tras varios meses de relación. Ya llevaban 4 meses juntas, quedaba poco para terminar el curso escolar y ellas aún no habían pasado una noche juntas.

\- Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Ya te has acostado con Regina Evil Queen Mills? Tiene pinta de ser dominante, ¿me equivoco?

\- ¡Ruby! Cállate, no hemos hecho nada. – Emma estaba entre avergonzada y frustrada.- No tenemos oportunidad, en su casa siempre está su hermana y en la mía siempre están Mary Margaret y David.

Dos días más tarde Ruby se acercó triunfante hasta Emma.

\- Tengo buenas noticias para ti, rubia. Mi casa se queda vacía durante el fin de semana. Mi abuelita va a ver a su hermana a Boston y yo puedo quedarme en casa de Belle. Así que ahí tienes una noche romántica y lujuriosa con Regina.

Emma se lo pensó durante dos segundos antes de aceptar la oferta. Ella le diría a sus padres que se quedaba con Ruby y Belle, mientras que Regina podía decir que se quedaba en casa de Kathryn.

\- Pero Emma, ¿segura que a Ruby no le importa dejarnos su casa? Es decir… me apetece estar contigo y que pase lo que tenga que pasar, pero me da una vergüenza horrible.

\- Regina, cariño, por favor. Sólo quiero poder abrazarte al dormir… no necesito que pase nada más si no quieres, pero por favor, déjame que por una vez me vaya a dormir y me despierte mirándote.

Ese viernes por la noche, Emma y Regina se encontraron en la puerta de la casa de Ruby. Ésta estaba con Bella, que les abrió y sin más se despidieron de ellas y se dirigieron a la casa de la castaña.

\- ¡Que lo paséis bien!

Muertas de vergüenza, Regina y Emma entraron en la casa y pudieron ver una mesa perfectamente colocada con una botella de vino, velas y una nota: "Hay lasaña en el horno y tarta de queso en la nevera. Y por cierto, no os olvidéis de cambiar las sábanas". De fondo se escuchaba una suave música. Las jóvenes se sonrojaron y agradecieron internamente aquella preciosa velada romántica que las amigas de la rubia les acababan de regalar.

La cena transcurrió entre sonrisas y sonrojos, era la primera vez que estaban en una situación así y la timidez hizo aparición como la primera vez que se besaron. Y tal y como ocurrió la primera vez que se besaron, fue Regina la que tomó la iniciativa y se levantó.

\- ¿Me concedes este baile?

Regina y Emma comenzaron a bailar suavemente y así estuvieron un rato hasta que la morena se acercó al oído de la otra chica y susurró:

\- Llévame a la habitación.

Las dilatadas de Emma se fijaron en Regina, sorprendida pero deseosa. Delicadamente arrastró a Regina hasta el cuarto de Ruby. Al traspasar la puerta, Emma tomó el control de la situación y besó a Regina. La atrajo hacia sí agarrándola por la nuca.

\- Regina, ¿estás segura?

Por respuesta, Regina se separó y dejó caer al suelo su vestido, dejando ver su ropa interior de encaje negro. Emma entendió ese gesto como una invitación y se acercó de nuevo a la morena, besando el cuello, las clavículas, el pecho…

\- Eres preciosa.

\- Emma, llevas demasiada ropa. - Y Regina tomó la camisa de Emma y se la quitó, observando detenidamente el escultural cuerpo que tenía delante. Alargó sus manos para acariciar el terso abdomen de la rubia.

\- ¡REGINA! ¡¿PERO ESTO QUÉ ES?! VÍSTETE YA – Cora había aparecido de pronto por la puerta y las había visto medio desnudas, detrás de ella se escondía una divertida Zelena – Y TÚ… - señaló amenazadoramente a Emma – NO VUELVAS A ACERCARTE A MI HIJA. ALÉJATE DE ELLA O TE ARREPENTIRÁS.

Cora arrastró a su hija, que se había vestido rápidamente, hasta su casa. Emma se vistió y salió corriendo detrás, pero cuando llegó a casa de Regina, la puerta estaba completamente cerrada y nadie respondía a su llamada. Emma se sentó en el escalón esperando a que Regina le respondiera al teléfono, cuando sintió la puerta abrirse. Era Cora.

\- No intentes ponerte en contacto con Regina. Está castigada y la voy a tener vigilada. No te acerques más a ella, no vas a volver a verla.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí este capítulo. Ya es el penúltimo. Espero que os guste y muchas gracias por leer!**


	8. Nueva York

_\- No intentes ponerte en contacto con Regina. Está castigada y la voy a tener vigilada. No te acerques más a ella, no vas a volver a verla._

10 AÑOS DESPUÉS

Emma estaba sentada en su mesa tranquilamente rellenando el papeleo. Le encantaba su trabajo, ser detective era el sueño de su vida y lo había conseguido. Había trabajado duro para lograrlo y ahí estaba, con su propio despacho y trabajando en una de las mejores comisarías de Nueva York.

\- Emma, deberías irte ya. Recuerda que mañana tenemos reunión con la nueva ayudante del fiscal a primera hora. – Emma sonrió a Graham, uno de los mejores policías que conocía y, sin duda, uno de sus mejores amigos.

\- Lo sé. No entiendo por qué tenemos que presentarnos, hasta ahora no me he reunido con nadie de la fiscalía y no ha habido ningún problema.

\- Ya sabes cómo son los ingleses, que lo quieren todo a su gusto. Supongo que por eso quiere conocer las comisarías.

Emma recogió sus pertenencias y fue hasta su casa. Tenía que estar de nuevo en la comisaría a las 8 de la mañana para la dichosa reunión. Habían nombrado a una nueva ayudante del fiscal, una tal Marie Collins. Sólo sabía que provenía de Inglaterra y que tenía fama de ser muy estricta, tanto con los juzgados como con los policías que trabajaban para ella.

A las 8 menos 5 minutos de la mañana siguiente allí estaba Emma, café en mano, en la puerta del despacho del comisario. A su lado estaba Graham. Ambos miraban hacia dentro y veían a su jefe de pie delante de su escritorio. Enfrente de él se apreciaba la figura de una mujer trajeada, con media melena de pelo negro y tacones altos. El comisario se acercó a la puerta y la abrió.

\- Detectives Humbert y Nolan, permítanme presentarles a la señora Marie Collins, nueva ayudante del fiscal. Señora Collins, estos son los detectives Graham Humbert y Emma Nolan.

Graham fue el primero en acercarse a estrecharle la mano a la abogada y cuando Emma fue a repetir el gesto de su compañero, su movimiento se quedó helado ante lo que estaba viendo. Esos ojos. Esa mirada ya la había visto antes. Hacía mucho tiempo. Muchísimos años habían pasado. Pero esa sensación de sentirse desnuda y plena a la vez sólo por ser mirada por esos ojos no la podría olvidar aunque pasaran mil años.

\- Disculpe señor comisario, tengo que irme. Señora Collins, un placer.

Emma salió disparada de la comisaría, necesitaba coger aire. Comenzó a correr hasta alejarse de allí, corrió sin rumbo hasta que sintió que estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para poder respirar. Estaba segura de que aquella mirada era la de Regina, pero ¿Marie Collins? Ni siquiera fue capaz de fijarse en nada más. El simple recuerdo de esa penetrante mirada hizo que comenzara a llorar. Hacía muchos años que no veía unos ojos así. Se sentía como una eternidad. Caminó hasta un banco, se sentó y rompió a llorar desconsoladamente.

Recordaba la última vez que había visto esa oscuridad en unos ojos. En casa de su amiga Ruby, iba a hacer el amor con su novia Regina. Y de repente todo se quebró. La madre de ella apareció y desde entonces no había sabido nada más de ella. Regina había desaparecido. Intentó ponerse en contacto con ella, preguntó a su amiga Kathryn, pero ésta tampoco sabía nada. Y la madre y hermana de Regina no dijeron ni una sola palabra. Durante años mantuvo la esperanza de volver a verla, pero 10 años después esa esperanza se había marchitado. Emma había buscado esos ojos en otros rostros, pero no halló ninguno que se acercara mínimamente a la belleza que acababa de ver en el despacho de su jefe. Ni siquiera se había fijado en la señora Collins, sólo vio su mirada y sintió la necesidad de marcharse corriendo.

Se quedó en aquel banco durante al menos una hora, ignorando las llamadas de su jefe y su compañero. Cuando pudo serenarse volvió al trabajo dispuesta a disculparse por su falta de profesionalidad. Al llegar a la comisaría, vio a un Graham con cara de preocupación acercándose a ella.

\- Emma, tienes que ir al despacho del jefe. Quiere hablar contigo.

\- Voy. ¿Qué pasó con la señora Collins?

\- Tras las presentaciones y tu repentina marcha hablamos dos minutos y me fui del despacho. Ella no tardó más de un minuto en irse también.

\- De acuerdo, voy a hablar con el jefe.

\- Emma, ¿estás bien? No entiendo qué te pasó.

\- Ya te contaré, tú tranquilo. Y deséame suerte con el comisario.

Graham observó cómo su amiga entraba al despacho y a los pocos segundos volvía a salir.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Me ha dicho que la señora Collins le ha pedido que me dé su número para que la llame, quiere hablar conmigo. Si es tan estricta como dicen, no creo que le haya gustado mi desplante de antes. Y también me ha dado el día libre para que solucione este problema – dijo señalando el papel donde estaba apuntado el número.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

\- La voy a llamar ahora mismo. Vamos a tener que trabajar con ella y prefiero no crear mal ambiente desde tan pronto.

Graham y Emma se despidieron y ésta sacó su teléfono móvil para marcar el número que tenía apuntado en el papel.

\- ¿Diga?

\- ¿Señora Collins? Soy la detective Nolan, me ha dich…

\- Detective Nolan, reúnase conmigo en media hora en el Café Grumpy. No se retrase.- Y sin más colgó.

Emma se dirigió hacia la cafetería que le había dicho. Estaba algo nerviosa, no entendía cómo una superior la había citado en una cafetería para amonestarla por su comportamiento. Pero bueno, si le tenían que abroncar, mejor que fuera con un buen café entre las manos. Llegó al local, se sentó en una mesa al lado de la entrada y se pidió un capuccino con chocolate y canela mientras esperaba, ya que llegaba pronto.

Sin embargo, antes de que le sirvieran el café, la mujer trajeada que había visto en su lugar de trabajo se sentaba enfrente de ella. Ahí estaba otra vez esa mirada. Se miraron en silencio durante un tiempo que pareció infinito.

\- Dios mío, Regina… - su voz murió en su boca conforme decía este nombre y una lágrima amenazaba con aparecer.

\- Hola, Emma.

Emma tragó pesadamente, tenía delante a Regina Mills pero era ¿Marie Collins?

\- ¿Realmente eres tú? ¿Regina Mills?

\- ¿Y tú Emma Swan? - Las dos mujeres se levantaron a la vez para abrazarse. Ninguna habló, no era necesario. El calor del abrazo reconfortaba a ambas y la humedad en los ojos se hizo patente en las dos.

\- Te… te busqué.

\- Lo sé. Lo siento, Emma. Por favor, perdóname. No pude hacer nada, intenté ponerme en contacto contigo pero me fue imposible.

Se separaron un poco y se miraron a los ojos. Era increíble que tras tanto tiempo estuvieran mirándose de esa forma otra vez. Se terminaron de separar y cada una volvió a su asiento.

\- Ha pasado tanto tiempo… No pensaba que pudiera volver a verte.

\- ¿Me habías olvidado, Emma?

\- Nunca podría – la rubia sonrió tristemente. Miró fijamente a la mujer delante de ella, era Regina. Tan elegante, tan bonita, tan tierna, tan bella. Era 10 años mayor que su recuerdo, pero seguía igual de preciosa.

\- Emma, estás aún más guapa de lo que recordaba.

\- Yo estaba pensando lo mismo de ti.

Llegó el pedido de Emma y Regina aprovechó para pedirse algo. Mientras tomaban sus cafés hablaron de banalidades hasta que Emma no pudo aguantar su curiosidad.

\- ¿Qué pasó, Regina? – Un rayo de oscuridad atravesó la cara de la morena.

\- Cuando Cora nos pilló… Que por cierto, nos pilló porque Zelena me había seguido esa noche. Bueno, da igual. Cuando Cora nos pilló me llevó a rastras hasta mi casa y me mandó a mi habitación a hacer la maleta. Esa misma noche me llevó hasta Boston y una semana más tarde me envió a un internado en Inglaterra. Ni siquiera me dejó terminar el curso en Storybrooke, tuve que repetir año y terminar el instituto en ese internado. Al terminar yo quería volver, pero dependía económicamente de ella, así que si ella no quería, yo no podía volver. Y no quiso, me obligó a quedarme en la universidad en Inglaterra. Como puedes imaginar hice Derecho. Cuando terminé la carrera decidí quedarme allí hasta el año pasado, que pedí trabajo en Estados Unidos y aquí estoy.

\- Y… ¿Marie Collins?

\- Sí, soy yo.

\- Antes eras Regina Mills, ¿por qué ahora eres Marie Collins?

\- Bueno, Marie es mi segundo nombre, Regina Marie Mills. Collins es mi apellido de casada. – Regina miró tanteando a Emma, intentando averiguar si esa revelación había afectado a la otra mujer… y le pareció que sí le había afectado de alguna manera – Durante la carrera conocí a Alexander y empezamos a salir. Al terminar nos casamos. Pero no duró mucho, a los dos años nos divorciamos y por eso quise volver. Me había quedado en Inglaterra por él y una vez y nos separamos, para mí ya no tenía sentido seguir allí. Ahora que lo pienso, tampoco tiene mucho sentido que mantenga el Collins. Quizás vuelva al Mills.

\- Me gusta más el Mills.

\- Ahora te toca a ti. ¿Nolan?

\- Cuando mis padres se casaron, mi madre adoptó el apellido de mi padre y me propusieron que yo lo adoptara también. En realidad ahora soy Emma Swan Nolan, pero a mi jefe le gusta más Nolan que Swan, dice que es más serio, y ahora todo el mundo me conoce como Emma Nolan.

Regina se quedó mirando en silencio a su café. Intermitentemente levantaba sus ojos para observar a la mujer que tenía delante y que revolvía su taza como intentando abrir un túnel a través de ella con la cuchara.

\- Emma… si lo hubiese sabido te habría avisado. Cuando volví, intenté buscarte. Tras lo que pasó rompí lazos con Cora y Zelena, hace varios años que no sé nada de ellas y no quería volver a Storybrooke. Traté de localizar a tu familia o a tus amigas, pero nada. La única con la que conseguí contactar fue Kathryn, pero ella también hace muchos años que se fue de Storybrooke. ¿Y sabes a quién encontré también? A Daniel, el novio que tuve antes de estar contigo. Vive aquí también en Nueva York.

\- Mis padres y yo nos mudamos aquí cuando terminé el instituto. Belle y Ruby viven ahora en Boston, donde fueron a la universidad. De tu familia…

\- Cora y Zelena no son mi familia, ya no. – se pausó durante varios segundos – La familia se quiere como es, tal cual. Ni ellas me querían a mí porque me gustan las mujeres ni yo las quería a ellas por ser tan intransigentes. – Regina suspiró y desvió su mirada hacia la ventana.

\- ¿Te gustan las mujeres?

Ante esta pregunta, Regina se atragantó sonoramente, escupiendo buena parte del café que tenía en la boca.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Bueno… que si te gustan las mujeres. Es decir, antes de estar conmigo estuviste con un chico y conmigo realmente nunca llegó a pasar nada… Has estado casada con un hombre. ¿Te gustan las mujeres o fue una época de confusión?

\- Emma, - la morena alargó la mano y la puso sobre la mano de la rubia – mírame, por favor – la rubia lo hizo – me gustan los hombres y me gustan las mujeres. Es cierto… que sólo he estado contigo y realmente, como tú dices, no llegó a pasar nada… físico. Pero yo de ti me enamoré como no me había enamorado antes de nadie. A Daniel lo quise mucho, pero tú fuiste mi primer amor de verdad. En el internado… - Regina sonrió pícaramente – conocí algunas chicas… aunque no llegó a pasar nada más allá de los besos… Y ya en la universidad conocí a Alexander. Ahora mismo no estoy con nadie, pero estoy abierta tanto a conocer hombres como mujeres.

\- ¿Y Daniel? ¿Te has planteado volver a intentar algo con él?

Regina rio escandalosamente ante aquella ocurrencia.

\- Daniel forma parte de mi pasado como pareja. A día de hoy es un grandísimo amigo y está casado y esperando a su segundo hijo. – Emma permaneció callada, pensando en qué decir.

\- Bueno, yo después de ti sólo he estado con chicas. Creo que puedo decir que soy lesbiana y el chico con el que estuve antes de ir a Storybrooke fue una confusión.

\- Y… ¿estás soltera? – Si bien era cierto que acababan de reencontrarse tras muchísimo tiempo, Regina sentía la misma conexión con la rubia que años atrás y no estaba dispuesta a perder la oportunidad de volver a conocer a esos ojos azul-verdosos o verde-azulados.

\- … sí. Graham ha intentado emparejarme varias veces, pero no encuentro en nadie lo que busco.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que buscas?

\- Algo que tuve hace muchos años, en Storybrooke. Me enamoré locamente de una chica, ¿sabes? Era preciosa y nos entendíamos perfectamente. Ella también se enamoró de mí. Lo nuestro duró poco tiempo, pero sigo pensando en ella y en sus ojos todos los días de mi vida. - Desilusionada, Regina volvió a fijar su atención en su café. – Regina, ¿no quieres saber qué pasó con aquella chica? – la abogada la miró y asintió con un deje de tristeza en su mirada – Su madre nos descubrió cuando íbamos a hacer el amor y la alejó de mí hasta ahora, que ella ha vuelto y la tengo a medio metro de distancia tomándose un café. - La decepción inicial pasó a ser emoción contenida en el cuerpo de Regina y las lágrimas tristes que nacieron en sus ojos se liberaban ahora en forma de lágrimas de alivio. – Pero creo que necesito volver a conocerla.

\- Creo que deberías invitarla a salir.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Y tú crees que me dirá que sí?

\- Estoy completamente segura de que te dirá que sí.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí ha llegado esta historia. Muchas gracias por leer y espero que os haya gustado!**


	9. Epílogo

Emma se sentó en el borde de su cama, de frente al espejo de pie. Desvió su vista hasta el reloj despertador de su mesilla de noche, las 19.30. La rubia respiró profundamente, intentando tranquilizarse, pues sentía que su acelerado corazón podría escapársele del pecho en cualquier momento. Miró a su alrededor, tenía el armario abierto de par en par, casi vacío. Encima de su cama se amontonaban camisas, pantalones, chaquetas y vestidos. Apartados en un lado de la cama había un chino negro, una camisa igualmente negra y su cazadora roja. Tras cambiarse infinitas veces, sus dudas se habían reducido a ese conjunto y al vestido rojo que llevaba puesto en ese momento. Se miró al espejo y volvió a mirar a la cazadora. Esa cazadora le daba seguridad, se sentía invencible con ella puesta, capaz de cualquier cosa. Sólo vestirse con ella ya le aportaba una sensación de calma que necesitaba urgentemente. Alargó su mano y se la puso. Se levantó de la cama y se presentó delante del espejo, valorando las posibilidades de ir con vestido y cazadora. Pese a sus ganas, la combinación no le convenció para nada. Se planteó durante un segundo volver a cambiarse, pero decidió que no, que el vestido sería su elección final. Sin embargo, no se quitó la cazadora, se la dejaría puesta hasta que fuera la hora de irse, 45 minutos más tarde. Había quedado con Regina a las 20.30 en un conocido restaurante de la ciudad, el cual le quedaba apenas a 5 minutos caminando. Quería salir con margen y llegar a tiempo. Volvió a sentarse y a mirar el reloj, las 19.32. La espera se le iba a hacer eterna y cada segundo que pasaba más fuerte notaba que latía su corazón. En un vano intento de tranquilizarse rememoró el momento del reencuentro con Regina y le pidió una cita. Llevaban 10 años sin verse, pero desde que se reconocieron todo volvió a sentirse como cuando eran unas adolescentes. Hablaban con tanta facilidad y familiaridad, tan cómodas, que si alguien de fuera las hubiera visto no habría pensado que hablaban sobre lo que habían pasado las dos en la década que llevaban separadas. Emma le pidió la cita a la morena como si llevasen un tiempo tonteando y la respuesta de la otra mujer fue como si llevase días esperando aquella pregunta. Pese a la naturalidad con la que había surgido todo aquella tarde en la cafetería, ahora los nervios se habían instalado en su cuerpo. Emma se perdió en sus pensamientos y cuando volvió a fijarse en la hora, ya tenía que ir saliendo.

5 minutos más tarde ya estaba en el restaurante pidiendo la mesa que tenía reservada.

\- A nombre de Emma Swan, por favor.

\- Sí, señorita Swan, pase por aquí.

Emma siguió al camarero hasta una mesa para dos que se encontraba un poco apartada del resto. Se sentó y miró su reloj de muñeca. Llegaba 10 minutos pronto, pero no le importaba esperar. En realidad, llevaba esperando 10 años, podría aguantar unos minutos más. Sin embargo, la espera no duró mucho, pues acto seguido a ella sentarse, unos ojos sonrientes y una figura esbelta en un vestido azul marino se acercó hasta ella, sentándose en la otra silla.

\- Estás preciosa, Regina.

\- Tú también. Llegas pronto.

\- Igual que tú.

\- No podía aguantar más la agonía de estar en mi casa esperando a que se hiciera la hora. Pensé que a lo mejor tú también llegarías pronto. Y parece que no me equivoqué.

\- No, parece que no te equivocaste.

Rápidamente el camarero se acercó para apuntar sus bebidas y ofrecerles la carta. Las dos mujeres decidieron en silencio y pidieron. Entre ellas se instaló una incomodidad que se mantuvo hasta que el camarero les trajo las bebidas, pero volvió en cuanto éste se fue.

\- Esto es una tontería. – Dijo Regina en voz alta, Emma la miró interrogante. – Me refiero a estos nervios, este silencio, esta incomodidad entre nosotras. Somos Emma y Regina, Regina y Emma. He deseado que esta noche ocurra desde que me mandaron a Inglaterra hace años, cuando pensaba que nunca más volvería a verte. Y ahora que el milagro ha ocurrido, que tengo delante de mí a la mujer más bella que han visto mis ojos, en lugar de pasar un buen rato estamos las dos calladas pensando en si esto ha sido una buena idea, en si somos las mismas que se conocieron en el instituto, en si puede volver a surgir esa chispa o si simplemente estamos ilusionadas de una idea de nuestros "yo" pasados. – Emma la miraba asombrada, no recordaba esa Regina decidida y atrevida. – Y lo cierto, Emma, - la morena alargó su mano, cogiendo la de la otra mujer – es que no somos las mismas, nos separamos siendo unas adolescentes en un pequeño pueblo y nos volvemos a encontrar siendo dos mujeres en una gran ciudad. – la rubia hizo un amago de hablar, pero con un gesto de su mano, Regina le pidió que la dejara continuar – Muchas cosas han pasado desde aquel terrible día, hemos crecido, hemos madurado, en definitiva, hemos cambiado. Pero lo que me importa es que ahora estamos aquí, tú y yo, tan diferentes y a la vez tan parecidas a las que éramos hace 10 años. Estamos pensando en lo que pudo haber sido y no fue, tenemos unas expectativas que no sabemos si se cumplirán… Todo eso es demasiada presión para una primera cita, ¿no crees? – Emma sonrió, las últimas palabras de Regina la habían tranquilizado – Te propongo algo. Intenta olvidarte en la Regina Mills de Storybrooke y conoce a la Regina Marie Collins de Nueva York. Yo intentaré olvidarme de Emma Swan para poder conocer a la Emma Swan Nolan. ¿Te parece?

\- Me parece perfecto, Regina Marie Collins – tomó un sorbo de su bebida – pero no te voy a negar que me gustaba más el Mills.

Tras el mal momento del principio, la cena transcurrió con normalidad. Ambas olvidaron las expectativas que habían traído a la cena y se dejaron conocer por la otra, de forma que al marcharse sentían que no habían perdido el contacto durante tanto tiempo. Las dos habían evolucionado, habían cambiado, pero en el mismo sentido.

\- ¿Te apetece dar un paseo antes de ir a casa? Este fin de semana hay un festival nocturno de música en Central Park.

\- Me encantaría.

El festival resultó ser un concierto de grupos jóvenes que versionaban canciones conocidas. A Regina le gustó especialmente uno que cantaba música de los Rolling, Guns N' Roses y Bon Jovi. Emma se paró a su lado, mirando absorta cómo su acompañante cantaba a gritos las canciones, saltaba y jaleaba al grupo como si se tratara del mismísimo Mike Jagger en persona. Tan ensimismada estaba la morena que tardó varios minutos en darse cuenta de cómo la miraba Emma.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Estás diferente. No me imagino así a Regina Mills de Storybrooke.

La sonrisa en los labios de Emma le decían a Regina que aquello no era algo malo. Se acercó a ella y pasó sus manos por su cintura, entrecruzando sus dedos detrás de la espalda de Emma y quedando su cara a pocos centímetros de la de ésta.

\- ¿Y qué le parece a Emma Swan Nolan lo que ha visto de Regina Marie Collins?

\- Le encanta.

Emma terminó de cerrar la distancia que las separaba, fundiéndose en un tierno beso, que duró pocos segundos. Regina apoyó su frente en la de Emma y la miró intensamente, ese beso era todo lo que había deseado desde que descubrió días atrás la presencia de Emma en la misma ciudad que ella. Sin pensarlo demasiado, volvió a juntar sus labios con los de Emma, pero esta vez incluyó un poco más de presión y movimiento. Si el primer beso de la noche había sido tierno, éste iba a ser apasionado. Se besaron entre la gente, pasando desapercibidas en la noche de Nueva York. Cuando necesitaban respirar se separaban, pero volvían a unirse. Ninguna fue consciente del tiempo que transcurrió mientras se besaban, sólo sabían que no querían estar en ningún otro sitio que no fuera con la mujer que tenían entre los brazos.

\- ¿Quieres ir a mi casa? - Emma asintió y siguió a Regina.

Pocos minutos después Regina introducía su llave en la cerradura. Entraron, cerraron la puerta y se hizo el silencio. Regina quedó estática en la puerta mirando a Emma, que la miraba igual. Esta vez fue Emma la que se pegó al cuerpo de la morena y notó que ésta temblaba ligeramente.

\- Regina, estás temblando. Puedo irme, si quieres.

\- Llevo esperando esto demasiado tiempo como para que ahora te vayas. – Regina se separó y se dirigió a la puerta, pasó el pestillo y agarró la mano de Emma para llevarla a su habitación. Esa noche nadie las iba a molestar.

A la mañana siguiente Emma se despertó con el sol en la cara y sintiendo un delicioso olor a café recién hecho. No le había dado ni tiempo de despertarse bien cuando Regina apareció por la puerta de la habitación con una bandeja, donde portaba dos cafés, dos zumos de naranja, croissants y embutidos.

\- ¿Cómo has dormido, preciosa?

\- Nunca había dormido mejor.

Las dos mujeres desayunaron entre sonrisas de complicidad y sonrojos, la noche anterior habían hecho el amor por primera vez. La noche anterior habían completado lo que habían empezado 10 años atrás en la casa de Ruby y que les fue arrebatado. Esa noche, por fin, las dos se sentían completas.

\- Lo de anoche… ¿te gustó?

\- Emma Swan Nolan, ¿me estás preguntando si me gustas en la cama? Creo que los gemidos que se me escaparon hablan por sí solos.

\- Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, Regina.

\- Claro que lo sé, sólo era una broma. Me encantó la noche de ayer en general, desde que te vi en aquel restaurante hasta que me dormí mirándote desnuda en mi cama. Y… - Regina bajó la mirada tímidamente – me gustaría que no fuera cosa de una sola vez. Quiero tener citas contigo y seguir descubriéndote y quizás… - cada vez se sonrojaba más y seguía mirando hacia abajo – podamos ser pareja algún día. Si es lo que tú quieres, claro.

\- De acuerdo, pero con una condición. – Emma, con una sonrisa en la cara, agarró el mentón de Regina, consiguiendo que ésta levantara su mirada para mirarla directamente a los ojos – No vuelvas a apartar tus ojos para decirme algo así.

\- No volveré a hacerlo si tú sigues mirándome como me miras ahora mismo.

* * *

 **No pensaba hacer este epílogo, pero varias personas me lo habéis pedido en reviews y PM y no he podido resistirme. No sé si alguien se habrá quedado con ganas de la escena de sexo, pero la verdad es que no se me dan demasiado bien (podéis comprobar que lo he intentado en otros fics y no me han salido muy bien), así que pensé que ésta era la mejor forma de terminar, ahora sí de verdad. Espero no haber decepcionado y que os guste este final definitivo. Muchas gracias nuevamente por leer y por vuestros comentarios.**


End file.
